curse of the soul swap spell chapter 1
by bra4goten
Summary: What would happen when 2 couples read the same spell at the same time. will problems occur. well harry hermione and james lily find out.
1. Detentions and accidents

**Hello Bra4goten here with a story.This is a harry potter fic. I dot own harry potter or anything close to it, so don't sue me cause you will not get anywhere near my snape action figure... well pls. review.. I sometimes dream I'm a fire eater so flames are welcome.(shrugs) well it sounded good at the moment. . Anywho here's the story **

**What would happen if two couple were reading about the same spell in different times and something goes horribly wrong, can they fix it? Well James lily, harry and Hermione are about to find out. **

**_Curse of the soul swap spell_ **

**Chapter 1- detentions and accidents **

**The red headed sixth year screeched all through the library,as she picked up some abandoned books from a table in the corner. Lily Evans was a force to be reckoned with when angry. Everyone knew she was quite gifted in charms, and tried to or managed to stay on her good side or fearfully avoid her at all cost. Students gave nervous glances as she trampled around the room. Only one person could anger her to this degree and that was none other than James potter. Very slowly, a couple girls from hufflepuff began making their way towards the library door and took off running. **

**Lily couldn't believe her luck "That insufferable prat," she hissed. "I am stuck with him for a detention that was his fault and he has the nerve to be late". She shoved another book onto the shelf. "Merlin I hate you potter". "Now I don't see you at the top of my list of favorite people Evans". The smirk plastered on his face was enough to make Lily scream, or just hex him with all she had. Lily had to keep her cool,she could not afford another row with him.She shrugged before turning to the next aisle. "Didn't think I was, but maybe you do hum?" . James watched her walk away from him wearing an amused expression. "I would rather be best mates with snape, then let you become one of my favorite people", "So don't flatter yourself, my fellow housemate". They both walked down the aisle, placing books on shelves. Lily looked confused, "Well seeing as Black is just as bad as Snape, you don't chose your friends wisely". She shrugged as she faced him. "I guess luck is on my side, since I'm not on your so called list. Now it was lily's turn to smirk. The smirk broke into a full fledge grin, once he looked unnerved. "You have no right to speak of Sirius". James twirled his wand between his fingers. Lily let the smile fall from her face, she wasn't dim she knew James was just as good with a wand. "Well, I wouldn't have, but you left me no choice. You started this Potter". He tossed his cloak aside "Then I shall finish it". Lily turned to walk away. "Just leave me alone James, and we will continue this detention in peace". "Fine Evans, you go your way and I'll go mine" "Fine" "Fine". James bent down to grab his cloak leaving Lily standing alone. Both of them walked to separate ends of the library, eager to finish without seeing the other for the night.**

**Endless chatter filled the hall as dinner was served. Each house table carrying on in intense conversation over the recently assigned homework from charms class. "Can you believe it Harry? Love spells" Ron shuddered as he piled chicken on his plate. "I mean really what do we need with bloody love spells anyway". "Ron Weasley knows all he needs to know about love" He dug into his mashed potatoes. Turning from Ginny, Luna threw her hands up. "Your brothers idea of love is blowing me a kiss at a quidditch match. Ronald, you could use some insight on love, if you plan on staying with me." She turned back around forcefully causing her goblet to clatter onto the table. A few of the students watching continue with their chatter, leaving a red faced Ron sinking lower in his seat. Harry sipped from his goblet trying to contain his laughter. "What are you laughing at mate?" "You laugh now Harry but wait till Hermione picks out your spell". Harry gulped, "Mione doesn't worry about that"**

**Ron rolled his eyes "Sure harry". He glanced at the row of girls surrounding the table "Umm Harry where is Mione?" Harry swallowed his pork chop, "In the library, picking out our spell." Ron shook his head "I had to ask". The boys began a heated argument on quidditch teams when Hermione sat down. She sighed as she set the book down. "When will you guys stop with the quidditch?" Ron smirked "When you quit going to the library" Hermione kissed harry on the cheek "I swear Mione, you love those books" He smiled. "Like you love the quaffle". For the second time that night Luna threw her arms up "See Ron, IM not the only one who knows".**

"**Luna I love you more" he moved over to sit by her. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. All thoughts of quidditch obviously forgotten as the laughed together. Harry laughing at the couple turned to face Hermione. "Well you find anything?" She smiled as her plate was pushed aside and replaced with a giant book. She nodded her head with excitement. "This one here hon., it's called the Soul Swap Spell. A couple recites the spell and they swap souls with their true love. It let's you know if your meant to be". Hermione sighed "I know we were meant to be harry, but I figured it was a romantic spell none the less". "Well let me have a look and you eat your supper". Harry got the book as Hermione began to eat, while talking to Ginny. **

**James looked at his watch , eight-thirty. Detention was finally over, he wondered what he even had detention for. After so many, he could carry them out standing on his head. He hadn't seen or heard from lily in an hour. "Well guess I should let her know we can leave now" He said to himself. He picked up the quidditch book he found for Sirius and walked through aisles looking for lily. **

**Lily sighed as she looked through the books. The library had always been her safe haven, it gave her peace and comfort. After tonight she knew it would never be that way again. James ruined it for her like everything she loved at hogwarts. She thought she heard James call her name but paid no mind as a spell book caught her eye. **

**James turned down the corner near the restricted section where he found lily reading a book. "Evans detention is over, thought you would like to know". Lily didn't even look up "Okay Potter, Then go I know where the common room is". He raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the title of the book that stole her interest. She was so caught up in the spell she didn't hear him come up for behind her. James looked over her shoulder "The Soul Swap Spell geesh Evans, don't tell me you plan on using it on some poor bloke. She stiffened when she realized he was there. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she tried to remain calm. "That is none of your business" dang so much for her calm voice.**

**She was embarrassed and he loved it. He began to laugh as he read the spell. "Love is the ingredient that's needed to find the answer is known from souls intertwined. Is she my true love ,Is he my true love. I need to know now, so some help from above. I offer my heart, it's the strongest I've got. Tell me my true love, now let souls swap." He began to turn away from her as a blue glow engulfed them both. Her eyes widened as she felt herself changing. "What is going on ?" he screamed. For being a bright wizard he obviously had no idea what he just did. "You read the spell out loud, I guess you cast it". Lily never heard his response cause they both vanished.**

**Hermione turned around just as harry read, "Tell me my true love, now let souls swap". "Harry your not supposed to read it yet" was all he heard as they both vanished.**

**Well let me know if I should continue this. Flames welcome, and chapter 2 should be out soon. Thanks for reading .. bra4goten**


	2. love makes a mess

Chapter 2 - Love makes a mess

**Wow I wasn't expecting such good reviews so soon, since I did I figured you guys deserved chapter 2 out quickly. Lol well hope it's as good as the first one. **

**Thanks goes to my first reviewer Crazzymonkey- Thank you some much and I dedicate this chapter to you...**

**Thanks to lilyandjames92 & white-angel-snowflake for their gracious reviews, and I hope you continue to stay through out the story. **

**Well with that said I give you chapter 2 **

**Love makes a mess:**

**Lily's eyes opened with a quickness as she was surrounded by voices, the voices of many students. Her gaze held utter confusion as she surveyed the hall. Not one of these students seemed familiar to her. How in the world did she end up at dinner? She wondered. Lily continued to stare at her fellow Gryffindors, pushing a piece of brown hair out of her eyes. Her hand stopped half-way through the process. "Wait a minute, brown hair" lily panicked. She did not have brown hair, her hair was red. Lily grabbed her goblet. She took a deep breath, it was not her face staring back at her, but the face of a girl she didn't know. Everyone froze as lily looked at her reflection and screamed.**

**James rubbed his temples as lily sat there and screamed. After the shock wore off, lily threw the goblet to the floor. "Pottteeerrr, you git, this is all your fault. Look what you did". James sat there mouth opened, lily must have gone mad. He stood up "My fault" he screamed pointing to himself. "This is so your fault, you had the book, you had the spell". Lily was beyond rage when she stood to match his height. "But I didn't read it, you arrogant, big headed prat" she spat through clenched teeth. Every eye was on the perfect couple. No one ever witness harry and Hermione fight. The Slytherins were clearly enjoying the show. "Ha ha, potty even your girl calls you a git" Malfoy shouted, getting him a laugh from his table at James expense.**

**Ron sat looking from harry and Hermione. All thoughts of love Luna and quidditch were forgotten. "Guys what are you doing?" "Shut-up" lily and James yelled. Ron ducked behind luna, they obviously had to sort this out themselves. Ginny shrugged never taking her eyes off of them. "You should have never hung around the library, if you had noticed it was time to go," "we" pointing to them both. "would never be in this mess" he shouted. "psst, as if potter, I can hang around anywhere I choose". Lily shut up instantly, she knew that smirk and it meant trouble.**

**Before lily could locate her wand James smiled. "By all means, hang around then". He pointed his wand at lily "Wingardium Leviosa!". Lily rose to the air hanging upside down. "Put me down potter!", he smirked "Twirl you around? Why sure"**

**She rolled around in circles high above the Gryffindor table yelling. "Put me down now" she screamed. "I swear you will pay for this". Lily looked as if a another second went by she would burst in tears. "Enough both of you" James went stiff, fear shot through him. He looked up toward the staff table and paled. "Professor Dumbledore, sir I Umm, was just" he ruffled his hair. "Harry let Ms. Granger down". Dumbledore rose from the table giving him the oddest expression "Now". James fumbled with the grip on his wand, causing him to drop it. As the wand hit the floor the spell was broken, sending lily crashing to the floor. He gave a weak nod "Done professor". Lily lunged at him wand in hand "You will pay for that". Ginny and Luna grabbed her arms holding her back as lavender took her wand. **

"**Let me at him, I'll curse him beyond recognition". She struggled to free her self, while Ginny and Luna fought to keep her planted. Ginny glared at James "Don't Hermione obviously Harry has been hit by one to many bludgers". "Yeah leave him to Dumbledore" Luna said, comforting her. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Not a sound was heard as the students waited to hear his punishment. "Mr. Weasley please escort harry to my office". Ron was white as a sheet. True harry was his best friend but he attacked Hermione of all people, like he was safe.**

**Just as Ron reluctantly stood up someone spoke. "Sit Weasley I'll be more than happy to escort Mr.Potter personally". The curl in his lip was unmistakable. James eyes narrowed with pure hate. It was snape, he looked older but he knew it was him. Leave it to snape to butter the teachers. Dumbledore nodded "Awe Severus, please do I'll be there soon with Ms. Granger. We shall see what brought this, dare I say dinner show on". He winked at James, the twinkle in his eyes returning. James rolled his eyes.**

"**Harry go with professor snape, wait for me in my office" "What! Professor snape, but how?" he paused "That slimy git is a teacher". Students dropped their forks staring, clearly aware of Harry's state of mind, speaking to snape like that he had to be crazy. Snape sneered, "Come Potter" he gave lily one last evil glance over before following Snape. As he was led away he spotted Remus at the staff table. He looked dumbfounded "Moony" he had no time for a response as he disappeared through the doors. Remus sat watching the empty doorway as the hall erupted with excitement over Harry and Hermione. Remus frowned, (moony) only three people ever called him that and two of them were dead, the third was as good as dead to him.**

**McGonagall made her way back to the table mumbling under her breath. "I swear potter better have a explanation for his behavior tonight. The entire school will be speaking of this for weeks". She sipped her pumpkin juice watching the Slytherins like a hawk. "Well I must say potters levitation spells have improved dramatically" professor Flitwick beamed. McGonagall choked on her juice. "That is not the point, potter was out of line. I've never seen harry act like that" her lip formed a thin line of disapproval. Remus threw his napkin aside "He doesn't which is precisely why I'm going to dumbledores office, something happened with them and I want to know what" Standing up he bowed to her "Excuse me Minerva". He hurried toward the doors, worrying the whole way.**

"**That's odd, why are we in the library?" harry turned to face hermione. His eyes widened in sheer terror. He stepped back, tripped over a book lying on the floor and fell. Harry crawled back on his hands. Harry seemed desperate to get away from her. "Harry whatever are you doing"? Hermione stood over him placing her hands on her hips. He just looked up at her lost. Pain flashed in his eyes, he was clearly in despair over something. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Harry your eyes are hazel" she pointed to his forehead "Where is your scar"? Dropping to his side, she waited for him to say something, anything. He sighed "You look like my mum" she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as he shook his head. Harry pointed to the mirror at the end of the aisle. "Look for yourself". They walked to the mirror and hermione gasped "Oh my" was all she could say as she touched her now red hair. "I don't know what happened. We were only supposed to switch souls with each other"**

**Hermione frowned in confusion as harry continued to stare at their reflections. "Hermione, I don't know how but look" He pointed to the mirror "Were my parents"**

**Well there it is chapter 2, hope you liked it and look for chapter 3 tomorrow or Saturday. Well I don't think this is as good as the first one ,but ill try. Please review.....**


	3. Unexplained behaviors

**Hello, I'm back with chapter 3**

**I want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Crazzymonkey: Glad I could make you dance Lol. I hope you like chapter 3**

**just as much. Thanks for your review....**

**Aradia-rose88: For you I shall continue, so here is chapter 3 thanks for reviewing...**

**littlmisschica5: I'm sorry the cliffie, Lol so here is chapter 3. Thanks for reviewing...**

**White-angel-snowflake: I'm going to write as fast as I can lol. Glad you like the story**

**Thanks for reviewing...**

**Stella Blu : I hope this is quick enough, well here is what happens next. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like chapter 3...**

**Lilyandjames92: I love that you love my story, lol , well hope you like or love this**

**chappie. Thanks for reviewing...**

**Well with that said here is chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3- Unexplained Behaviors**

**Hermione slammed the twentieth book closed. She was so close to losing it. Not being able to explain something was unthinkable. Every question had a answer, she just wasn't looking hard enough. Harry watched her from his own pile of discarded books. They still hadn't found anything that would explain their problem. She was becoming frustrated, he could tell. He eyed her with a small smile as she began chewing on her bottom lip again. It would only be a minute or two before she would start twirling her hair. Right on cue he smiled, as she flipped through the pages twirling a strand of hair. He laughed softly causing her to look up. Hermione glanced to the pile of books then back to harry frowning. "Harry, why aren't you reading? How can you just sit there all calm?" He sighed "Mione we've been through over half these books already and still nothing. Maybe we should just go see professor Dumbledore"**

**Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure harry we'll be lucky to get anywhere near him, looking like your parents" He glared at her "Yeah but, it's still worth a shot" she grabbed another book "Look I don't want to fight with you harry, it's just your not trying to find anything. You might be okay" she rubbed her temples sighing "But I'm not" . He pulled up a chair next to her taking a hold of her hands. "Hermione I'm not okay either. After all my girlfriend somehow became my murder mother." There was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at her "This is very weird for me, I just don't think we'll get any answers if we panic". Harry took her in his arms "Mione, we will figure this out" "I have complete confidence in you" said harry, smiling.**

**Harry wiped the tear from her eye "It's gonna be okay, you'll see" she nodded her head before laying on his chest "I know, we can look through a few more pages then if we still don't find anything, professor Dumbledore it is" she groaned. He laughed "Sounds like a plan love" he placed kisses on the top of her head. "Evans get away from him". They both jerked away from each other. Harry's mouth dropped, he was staring at Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius pointed his wand at hermione "Prongs step away; I got you covered". Remus stood saying nothing at first "Padfoot don't be foolish, James is fine" he quickly glanced at hermione "Um I think"**

**Hermione humphed as she folded her arms "I didn't do anything to him" she growled. "Don't be ridiculous" her bad mood vanished with a quickness as her eyes widened in surprise, Sirius was dead; How could he be here? She turned toward harry who still stood frozen next to her, wearing the most peculiar look of shock.**

"**Your lying Lily, What charm did you place him under?" Sirius glanced at harry "James let's go; we'll get her back" he grinned widely at her. Hermione couldn't believe this man. She didn't remember black being so annoying. A light went off in her mind. Of course they must be in the past when they were younger. Hermione coughed , sarcasm would only do for this black "What makes you think I would waste a perfectly good charm on him" she asked, "James dang sure wouldn't kiss you on his free will" he smirk. She pouted "Oh so your jealous are you? Remus laughed, but was silenced by Sirius glare. "As much as I hate to leave you in the middle of a fight, we only came to get James" he turned to harry who finally came out of shock "James remember our prank tonight on snape; We don't have much time left"**

"**Well you'll have to wait, cause James and I were just going to see Dumbledore". Harry couldn't believe it, Sirius was here and alive. This was awesome. "James is coming with me" shouted Sirius. Hermione smirked, if he only knew. Harry nodded to enthusiastically "Let's go get that slimy git" Hermione gasped "BUT" she started, "You go um Evans" harry smirked. Inside he knew he should stay with her but the prospect of being with Sirius again was to strong to ignore. He shrugged and mouthed I'm sorry to her . She stood watching the doorway that harry just disappeared through and bit her lip, her eyes now shining with tears. "Lily I'm going to see dumbledore myself, if you want I'll walk with you" she nodded as she headed to the door. **

**As they walked on in silence remus watched her from the corner of his eye. "So um lily if you don't mind me asking; what did happen between you and james in the library?" Hermione curled her lip "Oh don't worry about that remus, just a little misunderstanding" You needn't to worry till after I get a hold of him later she added mentally. "Very well then" he said sounding unconvinced. They stopped in front of the statue "Phoenix feather" he said and they disappeared up the stairs.**

**James sat waiting for dumbledore. He glanced around the office trying to avoid snape. "So potter you thought you would use some Gryffindor bravery tonight hmm". He said nothing "What's the matter, you were able to talk earlier" James ruffled his hair clearly annoyed "If I had anything to say to a slimy git; believe me I would" Snape growled "How dare you speak to a professor like that. If it was up to me you would have been expelled when you first step foot on the grounds." James rose up from his chair. "How would you like to hang from the staircase in your underwear _snivellus"._ Any color he had in his face left as he stood speechless. Sure harry had seen some torment last year during occlumency lessons; but not that incident.**

**His lip curled in disgust. "Oh I bet you and black had a laugh at my expense, did he tell you" They were both dangerously close to drawing wands. "Harry Potter, you are even more like your father than even I gave you credit for". James just watched him through a puzzled expression. "Who is Harry? A cough erupted from behind them, as dumbledore made his way toward the desk. James jumped up as dumbledore took his seat. "Professor, it was a simple misunderstanding" Dumbledore waved his hand impatiently. "Ms. Granger already explained on the way up here". He glanced at the doorway seeing lily for the first time "Now I must strongly advise you to control your temper while your here". Lily smirked watching james numbly nod. "Both of you" he repeated causing lily to lose the smirk. Dumbledore clapped his hands together before standing up "I believe it's been a long night for everyone, Severus please return Ms granger and Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor common room" Snape looked taken back "Forgive me headmaster, but is that wise. I mean after all Potter" he paused when dumbledores eyebrows rose, "Quite sure thank you Severus" He gave him a half-way smile "As you wish" Swiftly turning toward the door he sneered "Potter, Granger I don't have all day" Remus turn the corner just as they were making the stairway. "Harry, what happened in that room tonight". "Moony" James sighed "I don't know what is going on here" he rolled his eyes "And who is Harry". Remus sternly glanced at him "Now is not the time for games harry" He shook his head "What would james say in a thing like this" . Snape jerked his head irritably "Probably reward him for such mischief behavior, just like the famous marauders" Before remus could answer him back, Dumbledore ushered him in "Remus, a word if I may" remus turned away but not before giving snape a once over. "Harry I'll speak to you tomorrow at breakfast" James just nodded as they disappeared behind the stairs. "Come Potter" snape snapped and the walked on.**

**Sorry to everyone who already read chapter 3. I posted the none finished one instead of this one. Lol , Well anyway it is and I hope you liked it...**

**Well there you have it chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry again for the cliffie, but hey it happens lol. Well please review , Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow or Tuesday. So until then bye bye bye.**


	4. never thought it would happen

**First thing let me say that I made a huge mistake. Bows head in shame I accidentally uploaded chapter 3 when it was half way done. So anyone who read chapter 3 before Monday 10/25/04 needs to re read the ending....**

**Well thank you to my reviewers- _crazzymonkey,amy88,stella blu,jpthug12, Aj the ass kisser_**

**Well here goes chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4 - Never thought it would happen**

**Remus leaned on the doorway "Professor, pardon my bluntness, but I was trying to figure out what happened with harry" Dumbledore smiled as he motion toward the couch with his hand. "Sit! I have some news to share with you". Remus sat against his better judgment. "What is it headmaster?" "Remus a unique situations has come to hogwarts I'm afraid" He nodded in agreement "Yes! I know harry was acting out of character tonight". Dumbledore hands rested on the back of his chair. "I think it's safe to say he acted very james like, wouldn't you?". Laughter bounded from the walls. "Well they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree albus" smiled remus. **

"**But; harry is far from james, he was wild and quite hot tempered". He waved his hands about while speaking. "Harry is the opposite". Dumbledore raised his finger "Aaa, which is precisely why harry wasn't acting himself. You see remus, harry acted like james; he paused "Because he is james". **

**The silence held strong, you could hear a pin drop. Minutes went by before either spoke. Dumbledore waited for the man to collect himself, concern evident in his expression. Remus fumbled with his tongue as the words refused to come. Licking his lips he forced himself to speak. "I don't understand" he frowned, fumbling with his fingers. "How can james be harry?" "According to Ms. Granger, They did a spell and they ended up here" said dumbledore. Lupin shook his head never leaving his seat.**

"**He is here in his sixth year spirit". Finished dumbledore. Remus couldn't believe it james was here. He looked up to dumbledore, "I don't know what to say albus, So where does that leave harry?" "I wonder that myself, I assume he is in your sixth year time as james'. Remus sighed rubbing his forehead, "That still doesn't explain Harry's or james, actions tonight. James was reasonable, why would he attack hermione like that?" "When we were in sixth year, we tormented some students" he blushed "Mainly Snape but never girls Albus" He looked sheepishly away. Dumbledore chuckled "Remus while I respect your need to redeem yourself for your childhood. You forget the one girl james tormented above all people". Remus shrugged. "Yeah, well Lily but we" he stopped talking. "Lily is hermione isn't she?"**

**He sighed, that explained the hate for each other tonight. It was Lily and James not Harry and Hermione. "What are you going to do about them?" It was a simple question, but a hard one to answer. "Well if I'm correct, Ms. Evans is telling him what happened" "He will know who you are, we cant change that, feel free to talk to an old friend remus". His friendly gaze turn serious with a quickness, "But I cant stress to you, the importance of what is said. They must not know too much remus"**

**He sighed once again "Not about the fate of their future selves; And most importantly not about harry. We cant take the chance of them changing any thing". Remus yawned "I understand, If anyone knows how they were before seventh year it's me. I'll speak with him tomorrow at breakfast". Dumbledore stood and began walking with remus to the door. "I'm going to see into this as soon as possible, the longer they are here, the more damage could be done". Remus nodded "I agree, goodnight headmaster" "Sleep well remus" Dumbledore closed the door as he descended the stairs toward the statue.**

****

**Harry hid behind the column with Sirius and waited; they had been there for thirty minutes so far. "What is the plan again" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes "Honestly Prongs it was your idea" Harry shrugged "I forgot, sorry" Sirius watched him a second "You sure Evans didn't hex you james. We can get her back you know". Just as opened his mouth to respond Sirius covered his mouth "Ssh I hear someone coming" Harry nodded signaling him to release his hand. "Remember hit him with the leg locker curse and leave the rest to me". Harry smiled as he turned toward the victim, true it wasn't his thing to mess with people, but it felt to good to have Sirius back. It was the first time in five years he forgot about hermione. **

**Sorry this took so long and it's so short. I have been working extra hours and I'm dying. Well no matter what I'll keep writing lol. Hope you liked it and Chapter 5 should be out sooner then this one was I promise. Please review and let me know you still like it. And remember chapter 3 was cut off so if you read it already re- read the ending. Well till next time, bye bye......**


	5. Not a bright idea

**Hello back again with another chappie. Hope you like it...**

**Please review and let me know.... Thanks to Crazzymonkey and Stella Blu for reviewing chappie 4......**

**Chapter 5- Not a bright idea**

"**Well Ms. Granger, I do believe it is wise to not say too much." Dumbledore said quietly. "I know professor" He rested his hand on her shoulder, "It's been a long night, find lily's quarters and head to bed, you must continue on as you are her so no one suspects a thing". Hermione opened the door and smiled "Thanks for everything, Professor Dumbledore. Good night". She walked down the stairs taking a deep breath, she was tired yes but she wasn't going to bed till she found harry.**

**It had been ten minutes since she left dumbledore's office and she still hadn't found harry. Hermione turned the corner toward the dungeons causing her to bump into someone. She fell back on her butt, "Hey watch it mudblood" someone said. Hermione gasped angrily and looked up. Standing there was Professor Snape in his younger body. He smiled half heartily "My dearest apologies Lily, I didn't know it was you". He extended his hand to help her up "She straitened her robes, nodding her head. "Thank you severus" she said softly. It was weird to talk to a professor on this level. Rocking back on her feet she smiled nervously. "May I walk with you" he asked quietly. "Oh I have some business to attend to, so I should really take care of that". Her face turned red, she never lied to professor, even if he wasn't her potions master yet, it still bothered her. **

**He curled his lip, "Very well then, I should really finish up in the dungeons anyway. Good day Evans" and he swiftly walked away in the other direction. His cloak flowing behind him. Hermione felt sorry for him. Professor snape was a lonely boy and she knew he would be a lonely man. She sighed making a mental note to at least try to understand professor snape a bit better in the future.**

**Hermione turned to her right and stopped. She could have swore she heard muffled voices just around the wall. She listened for it again, nothing. She chalked it up to tiredness and continued around the corner. As she made her way around all she heard was a spell being spoke, to shocked to even recall what it was, her legs bound together causing her to fall flat on her face. Within a second she found herself hanging in mid air , legs locked together. She screamed causing harry to jump from behind the column, paled face and feeling extremely scared.**

**Sirius laughed "Well it's not snape" he shrugged "But Evans is just as good". Hermione snarled at them "Get me down from here right now potter". Harry stepped back, hermione never called him potter before. He groaned running his fingers through his untidy hair. Oh yeah he was in trouble, big trouble. Harry sighed, "Let her go Padfoot" Sirius just stared at harry as if he lost his mind. "What do you mean let her go prongs" Harry shrugged "We were after snape, not her sirius" "She bloody deserves it james, she did something to you, I know it". Hermione hung there, arms folded "Someone better get me down from here now" she roared. Harry grabbed his wand and lowered her from the ground, muttering the counter curse.**

**Sirius jabbed his wand into the pocket of his robes "First you were kissing her in the library, now you don't want to curse her. What is wrong with you james?" "Nothing, it just not right to treat her like that, she is not the enemy that's all" he shouted. Sirius smirked "She was last night james, since when do you care about Evans?" Hermione had enough. She marched up to them both and grabbed their ears. "Where do you get off hiding in corners and hexing innocent people?" Sirius grabbed his wand quickly, pointing it at her. "Hermione being faster, had her wand aimed right at his nose. "I would put that away if I were you" she said calmly. Both knew lily or hermione in harry's case was gifted in charms. Neither made a move.**

**Angrily sirius withdrew his wand, "I'm going to bed" he stared at james "Something is going on here and I intend to find out. Good night james, let us know when you return to our side". He left harry standing there with his mouth opened, he couldn't believe it. The first time he got to see sirius since his death and he wasn't speaking to him. "How could you harry, snape is a professor" he turned facing her "He's not in this time. My father couldn't stand him, neither can I" he said smugly. She choose to ignore that . "I spoke to dumbledore, he says for us both to tell no one who we are, and to follow their schedules as they would have". "We mustn't change anything harry, as much as you may want to". He sighed "I know Mione," He leaned in to hug her but she step away. "What" he asked bluntly. Again she folded her arms, "How dare you hex me then try to be nice, I'm thoroughly upset at you harry potter"**

"**Hey didn't I get you down, I mean I made myself look like a fool in front of sirius, in front of my friends hermione" he panted from shouting. "They are not your friends harry, they belong to your father" she argued. She sadly gazed at him "Look I know you miss him, I do too, you just have to let go". Harry narrowed his eyes "I have him back now and that's all that matters", sighing she shook her head "You will never be your father harry, you can't live his life, you have your own". He pointed his finger at her "Yeah what a life hermione, fighting voldemort, playing quidditch, or worse dealing with you and Ron". Her gasp made him stop, she was crying. He stepped to her but she nodded her head no. "How could you?" "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean it" she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Don't harry, just don't" and she ran toward the staircase leaving him alone. Great he thought, first sirius and now hermione. At this rate he would have no one. He had to fix this one way or another.**

**  
James tripped again for the tenth time walking up the stairs. He grumbled to himself as he once again picked himself up. He knew lily was doing it, he just couldn't catch her. "Shucks, are you OK" she asked, obviously struggling to hold back laughter. "I know it's you" he snarled. She put on a hurt face, "Why would I ever make a fool out of you. Besides I've been walking by your side". He rubbed his leg again, picking up his pace. The sooner he got to bed the better. "I think with all the fame he just expected someone to carry him up here" smirked snape. He and lily chuckled as james groaned taking two steps at a time. James finally reached the door he stopped, saying the password dumbledore gave him and disappeared inside. Before lily could go in snape called to her "Ms. Granger I would advise you to tell your boyfriend be careful who he gets cheeky with, he just may get extra work. "My boyfriend, sorry professor I don't have one" Snape actually smiled "That is the most intelligent thing I've heard from your mouth in six years Granger". Lily just shrugged, she figured who ever hermione was she would have been very insulted. **

**Lily hummed walking into the common room only stopping when she reached the fireplace. The warm flames calmed her nerves. What a crazy day it had been, just hours ago she was in this very room preparing for detention. Lily sighed , now she was stuck in another time; in the body of a strange girl. "Thought you were funny on the steps out there huh lily". "Well," lily said tentatively. "You know, I was thinking maybe it was your fault. You must have forgot the incident in the hall tonight".**

**James clicked his tongue impatiently "Whatever Evans, you always are nagging, or getting on peoples nerves. It's why you don't have friends". "They should have never let you tarnish the steps of hogwarts." He stood there drawing in deep ragged breaths watching her. Hogwarts was her life, how dare he say those things to her. Lily stood saying nothing as the tears flowed down her face. James sighed, maybe he took it to far; she just drove him insane. Sighing again he moved closer to her "Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean those things". Lily's tears redoubled as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory "I hate you James Potter" and she was gone, leaving him alone feeling like an ass. Slowly he headed to the boys side, making a note to apologize to her soon.**


	6. The worse day ever

Chapter 6 here, I'm so glad people are reading this story and liking it. Thanks a lot to my reviewers, you guys are the best..

I do not own Harry Potter, just needed to clarify that again…

Harry sighed walking down the hallway. They just departed from the first class and he was already hating the day. Potions had been a bust, sirius at least was talking to him again. He growled as hermione walked by him, lost in conversation with some seventh year boy. She still wasn't talking to him and it was annoying him to know end. Remus smiled at sirius as he nodded toward hermione and then at harry.

"You seem a little distracted this fine morning prongs" remus smirked as he placed his hand on harry's shoulder. "It's nothing really ,I just hate potions, you know that" "Touché, but I think it may have something to do with lily, right?" sirius scoffed, "James does seem to have developed a soft spot for her lately". Harry watched hermione head in to the dining hall, slipping her arm around the boy, only turning to glance at him for a second. He narrowed his eyes as they disappeared "Shove it black, well guys I think it just became lunch time". He walked to the dining hall, leaving remus and sirius standing in the hall. "Did he just tell me to shove it remus"? Remus laughed throwing his arm around him "Yes he did, Padfoot; yes he did" He gave him a playful shove toward the door "Come on you deserved it and you know it ; Let's go eat before transfiguration class"

Hermione tried her best to at least pay attention to the guy who sat next to her. All he could talk about was quidditch, and sadly it only reminded her of harry ; the big prat. She missed him so badly, but he was not about to treat her like nothing and expect her to forget. She knew he came in and sat down. She could sense him a few students down. Harry sat stabbing his mashed potatoes while eyeing hermione. Harry heard laughing behind him but being he was to glued to her he didn't even bother to turn around. "Hillman, you must be joking Evans, man get real" Sirius barked across the table causing laughter to erupt from the tables.

Hermione turned red with embarrassment, while Hillman just grinned "Well actually black yes, as a matter of fact I was about to ask her to hogsmeade tomorrow". The fork clattered to the plate causing them to look at harry. "You will do no such thing" he spat standing up. Remus just smiled as sirius gasped. "James, what are you thinking" he spat. "Who cares what the hell Evans does". Hermione couldn't stand it anymore "Yes james, who would care? Surely not you". She turned heal and walked away, leaving harry steaming and feeling like a fool. He sighed; he needed to find her and straiten this mess out.

He walked on as the other students watched him curiously, he shrugged he was used to the stares and whispers. As he passed Hillman he growled "Leave her alone" and he was gone. "Okay what just happened here" asked sirius still in shock. Remus began eating, clearly not worried in the least bit about anything but his empty stomach. "Remus, there is something wrong with him, I know it". He just nodded his head as he swallowed his food. "No! how can you say no, you seen it". He let out a soft chuckle before responding "Sirius don't you see our little prongsy is falling in love?" "What!! With whom?" as soon as the question left his mouth he knew the answer. Looking back at the double doors he felt sick "Tell me it aint Evans moony, anyone but Evans". Sirius buried his head in his hands as remus shrugged, returning to his food.

Sorry for the delay, Hope you like the chapter next one should be out tomorrow.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks……


	7. sorry sometimes just don't cut it

Thanks to the ones who reviewed for chapter 6. Im sorry it was so short but I promise this one will be longer.

Anyway here is chapter 7 - **Sorry sometimes just don't cut it**

**James searched through the classroom for lily. He waited for her in the morning but she slipped right passed him. Everyone was stopping him left and right, trying to figure out what happened the night before. He took his seat and began writing on a piece of parchment.**

_Sorry about last night, I just took it to far_

_but for what it's worth I really didn't mean anything I said_

_talk to me and I shall apologize in person_

_Potter_

**Glancing around , making sure no one was watching , he tossed the note on her desk. Lily stopped her quill as the parchment hit her hand. She looked around the room till her eyes fell on james. "Open it" he mouth. Lily glared and crumbled it up as he watched . A girl came up behind her smiling and sit down. They began talking and giggling, totally ignoring him. He just laid his head down and groaned. "Rough night harry"? He jumped slightly causing Ron to jump. He eyed the boy desperate to remember his name. Ron that was it, at least he thought it was. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked slipping into the seat next to him. "Yeah I guess once I figure this out". Ron glanced over at hermione and then back to him. "Listen mate, I don't know what happened between you guys, but you love each other. It will work it's self out."**

**Ron gave a weak smile as james started to laugh "We are not in love Ron, understand me?" Ron threw his hands up in defense "Gosh, if you say so harry, don't get worked up again. Remember keep your head focused we have a quidditch game tonight against Slytherin ". For the first time that day james smiled, "Now that is the best news I've had all day Ronny boy."**

"**Ronny boy, come on harry" he pretended to puke. James smiled; this guy sorted reminded him of sirius. This harry kid, seem to know good people. If only he could find out who this harry person was. They carried on in conversation for a minute, james having to pretend he knew who this Malfoy character was. For what he could gather he wasn't much for knowing. Maybe he should meet this Draco, marauders style. Students jumped apart as the door slammed open. "Face the front, there will be no talking. I do trust you remembered your potion ingredients" Snape sneered as the students dove for there bags. All except James and Lily. Snape scoffed "Mister Potter, your honeymoon may be over but I assure you it doesn't excuse you from working in my class." Lily rose her hand waiting to be called on. Like always snape continued to ignore it. "Excuse me professor, I don't believe that you should be discussing last night in front of other students. Umm sir" her voice trailed off as he quickened his pace to her desk.**

"**Ms. Granger, I don't believe you would be as foolish to get cheeky in front of other students. As for last night, you and potter did a good job in humiliating yourselves."**

**James sneered as snape continued to berate her in front of the class. "Leave her alone you slimy git". Lily threw her hand over her mouth as snape made his way to his desk. He looked down at him, as james just smirked "It amazes me how you never seem to wash your hair, you do quite the bang up job of humiliating yourself as well"**

**If Severus Snape ever had a urge to kill a Potter it was now. "You arrogant, foolish boy, I believe your father left you with more than you can clearly handle". "Thirty points from gryffindor for speaking when clearly being ignored" he spoke at Lily. Turning back toward james, he smiled "And another thirty points for Mister Potter's never ending need to play the hero". Dropping his smile he finally sat down, "Class turn to page four hundred and twenty, then begin your potion. We will be testing it at the end of the hour" He glanced down at his papers "Potter, Granger, I trust you don't need me to walk you to the head of your house. Try not to disrupt my class any further". "But professor I" he cut her off with the slam on his book "Good day too you both". They both got up and headed for the door. Lily couldn't believe her luck, first day of class and she was in trouble, all because of james again. She hurried up the steps leading out of the dungeon. She had to get away before she broke down. James hurried after her with a quickness, being a quidditch star he was able to catch her easily.**

"**Lily wait up" he spoke with a little more force then intended. She spun around forcing them to stand eye to eye "What! You forgot to tell me about another one of my rotten qualities. Or maybe you came to gloat about getting me in trouble again" James frowned "Lily I didn't mean to say those things, they just slipped out; you had me so angry" he paused biting his upper lip, he couldn't explain his need to make her feel better. He never cared before, maybe all this commotion had him loony, hell he didn't know. She sniffed trying hard to keep the flood back from slipping from her eyes "Potter, don't stick up for me anymore OK, I don't need it nor want it" "But lily just hear me out please, Merlin must you always fight me?" Lily held her hand up signaling him to stop. "James, just leave me alone; The next thing I want to hear from you is that you found a way out of this mess". With one last look of sadness she sighed "You always bring on the fighting james remember that". Before he could think of a reply she walked away toward Mcgonagall's office. Feeling lousy he turned the opposite way and went to the dorms. If she didn't want to talk then so be it, at least he tried.**

**He slammed the door to the room and flung himself on harry's bed causing the mattress to swift with his weight. As his hand dangled from the side, his finger tips brushed across a book wedged between the bed. Curious he grabbed the book and opened the pages. He glanced at the pictures of harry, the boy Ron and the girl that was now lily. They seemed so young in the photos, he wondered how they all met. Turning to the next page, he paled glancing at the pictures reading the writing at the bottom. He screamed dropping the book to the floor and that is exactly how Ron found him three minutes later.**

**Thanks to all who are reading this story and for your reviews. The next chapter will be soon. Please review and let me know what you think…. Thanks again…..**


	8. Shock of a lifetime

Hello, Bra4goten here, Sorry for the delay on chapter 8, But here it is and please review.

**Chapter 8 - Shock of a lifetime**

Ron had his wand out in a second, "What is harry? Is it death eaters?". James just looked on in sheer

terror. Ron seeing he wasn't in danger sighed as he put his wand away. "Harry What happened?"

James pointed to the book lying on the floor, "Ron What is my name?" "Mate, don't start going

mental on me now. What is going on with you?" First hermione, then your asking pointless

questions, as if you really don't know".

Getting of the bed, James growled "Just answer the question, for merlins sake". As james picked up the photo

book ron stepped back a little, clearly annoyed. "Fine allow me to humor you then. Your name is

Harry James Potter, you are sixteen years old, you attend Hogwarts" James cut him off "Yeah but I

don't need to know that" Ron threw his arms up in protest, "I dont see why you need any of it mate"

Once again he was cut of by the wave of james hand. "Ron I have one more question to ask you"

Ron sat down on the bed "Well I hope it's if your mental, cause I can clearly answer that one"

James rolled his eyes "JUST! answer the question Ron ok! " James opened the book to the picture

that terrifed him, He closed his eyes as he turned the book around "Who are these people Ron?"

Ron sighed "That is Lily and James Potter, Harry come on you know your parents" "I swear we need

to get you into the hospital wing" . James stood taking as many deep breaths as his lungs would allow,

so him and lily have a son, that's impossiable. He hated her, she hated him, how could this happen?

He needed to speak to her, this had to be a cruel joke.Ron looked at james,he was shocked that was

for sure. "Ron are you sure these are my parents?" Ron only nodded, "Harry yes they are, maybe you

should come to the hospital wing with me and get checked" James eyed him as he closed the book,

then walked out the door, Ron laid back on the bed, "Harry is losing his mind, I've got to tell Dumbledore.

He headed for the dining hall with only of some food and a meeting with the headmaster in mind.

Harry fumed as he quickened his pace behind hermione. Over his dead body would she go to hogsmead

with that guy. Mad at him or not she was still his girlfriend, he was not about to let her forget it.

"Mione wait up!". She turned around long enough to hiss "Im lily here harry, not mione".

He turned around making sure no one heard him. "Lily, please wait". Hermione sighed as she stopped

in her tracks. Putting her hands on her hips she glared "You have two minutes Potter, make it good"

He slowly inched closer toward her "Hermione, look I know my behavior has been unexcusable, but

you have to understand, the idea of being with sirius was too good." "I didn't mean to cruse you, nor

did I mean anything I said." She sighed, she wanted to stay mad at him, but the idea was wearing thin on her

God she missed him , still he needed to suffer a little bit. "Go on James!" she sneered. "Look I love you and

you are the most important thing in my life, please let's stop fighting so we can find a way home".

"Oh that sounds good but what about your constent need to please sirius, and what about how much he hates

me ?" He smiled "None of that matters, All I want is you and me to be happy, whatever it takes." Hermione

crossed her arms "Then prove it" she said. Harry glanced around at the many of students walking the grounds

as he looked toward the entrance, Sirius and Remus were heading their way. Harry smirked "Well here goes

nothing" Hermione frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?" . She never did get the answer

as his lips came crashing down on hers. They stood still lost in the moment as the students stared on in shock

as Lily Evans and James Potter made out in the front lawn.

Well here it is folks chapter 8, sorry for the delay, chapter 9 will be out by the end of this week

if not sooner. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Hope you liked it and please review...


	9. A dose of reality

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 8. I really love all of your wonderful reviews**

**and I will try to limit the number of cliffie's and delayed chappies. Lol well please**

**enjoy chapter 9 and please review...**

**One more thing: one of my reviewers explained that sometimes it's really confusing**

**when I switch back and forth from couples, so I will put some kind of stars**

**to make it easier, and thanks for the heads up...**

**chapter 9 - A dose of reality**

**He did his best not to yawn, as he stood behind the golden statue of a lion. He had to**

**smirk , looking at the statue that stood for the famous Gryiffindor courage. For here he**

**was hiding like a scared little child. Truthfully james was scared, it was all to weird.**

**It boggled his mind how they had a child. He wondered if they were still together in the future.**

**He suddered at the thought. **

**James knew Lily wouldn't talk to him willingly , which brought to the reason he was hiding,**

**behind a statue. The common room was empty, leaving him with no entertainment of**

**any sort. He just laid his head on the wall and waited for her to come down. If he cornered her**

**she could'nt run. After a few minutes went by, he noticed her walking down the stairs.**

**Lily slowly headed toward the portait hole when someone grabbed her from behind.**

**She jolted around wand at the ready, coming face to face with James. Her eyes narrowed**

**"I thought I told you to leave me alone". Throwing his hands up in defeat, he sighed "Listen, I**

**know what you said" He paused long enough to take a deep breath, lord only knew how**

**she was going to react. "But there is something you need to know".**

**Rolling her eyes she leaned against the wall "If it's not about how to get home, not intersted"**

**"Lily" he groaned "We still don't have a way home yet, but there's another problem"**

**"And that problem would be?" she snorted "I have a son". He waited for her to speak**

**to say anything, she just stood there blinking at him, till finally her mouth began to twitch.**

**"You got to be joking, Why must everything be a joke to you potter? I swear you just can't**

**stop can you?" He struggled to keep from yelling at her "It's true Evans, actually I am him"**

**He watched as her mouth dropped "Yes Harry Potter is my son" Lily tried to get a grip**

**on herself, she couldn't as she shrugged. "Well I must admit, this is a shock. I can't believe**

**such an arrogant, self- centered prat like you, would even settle down let alone have a kid".**

**" I mean really your hardly the type that is responsable. Poor boy and what about the mother?**

**she must have been real hard up to pick you". Realizing she went to far she stopped.**

**She didn't mean to say such awful things, all her anger over the past couple days**

**had finally taken their toll. James was hurt, sure he could be a prat sometimes**

**but he would like to think he was a good dad in the future. Part of him wondered why**

**it bothered him what she thought. She didn't think he was good enough and it hurt.**

**She was his mortal enemy, this was why he hated her so, what made them change.**

**The more he thought about it, his hurt became anger. She went to far, first she insulted him,**

**then had the nerve to think he would just take it. She didn't even know the whole story,**

**but boy did she have another thing coming he thought as the smirk appeared on his face.**

**He laughed "Hmm does sound weird though, Me a wife and kid. I still can't believe it myself"**

**She coughed " Look this is your problem, not mine. So seeing this has nothing to do**

**with going home or me, I would like to get some food now". Lily turned toward the portrait.**

**James shrugged "Very well, go eat then, but I just thought you would like to know about my**

**son, after all you are his mother" "Heck if you look close enough you see he has your eyes even"**

**Lily stared at his eyes in horror, "No that's not true" she whispered. She had a son and it was**

**with james. This was all a dream she thought as the words played over and over in her mind. **

_God no_**) was all she thought as darkness took over. James barely caught her before she hit **

**the ground. Great he didn't expect her to faint. He picked her up and walked to the couch.**

**Laying her down he sighed, he was still mad at her, hell mad enough to leave her there alone.**

**Sighing once again, he placed the blanket over her and sat down in the armchair across**

**from her. He would just wait for her to come too, so they could talk. They would have to**

**come to sort of truce after all she was his future wife. As he sat there watching her sleep**

**he couldn't help but wonder how in the hell that came to be...**

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffe you guys but the next one will be out this week sometime.**

**Thank you for all my reviews and please review this chappie ...**


	10. Dodging the questions

Hello, Bra4goten here, Sorry for the delay and I know you guys are probaly tired of hearing it lol.

But I really am sorry, well here is chapter 10, Hope you like and please review Good or Bad thanks ...

**Chapter 10 - Dodging the questions**

( this is harry and hermione as james and lily)

The crowds were everywhere, watching lily and james kissing. They couldn't belive it, mortal enemies turned

Boyfriend - Girlfriend? Sirius and Remus continued to walk down the steps "I could have sworn James was this way,

What is with everyone? Merlin did someone hex somebody or what?" Sirius smiled "Come on Moony, let's check out

the poor bloke". They quickened their pace down the steps, pushing aside some onlookers on the way. Remus being

the tallest of the two, was the first to spot them. He froze, he had to think quick before Sirius seen them. Too late

His eyes narrowed as he stopped "Remus is that Prongs kissing Evans?" "Seems so Padfoot" he sighed.

Before anyone knew what happened "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Sirius said smirking. "Look out! Harry yelled.

It was too late Hermione floated above the crowd screaming "You prat! Put me down this instant" . Some students

snickered while others laughed as she yelled. Harry sighed, great and he just made up with her. He had a feeling it

was for nothing. "Let her down, sirius" he sighed. Sirius glared "No I don't think I will, atleast till she takes off the spell

she has on you" "I DO NOT HAVE HIM UNDER SOME SPELL YOU MINDLESS TROLL!" she yelled. Harry raised his eyebrow

"What do you say Evans, your pride for my friend!". "Sirius, I mean it let her down, Now!" . Harry couldn't belive his godfather

was a jerk in his younger days. Narrowing his eyes his hand gripped the inside of his robes, looking for his wand.

Sirius's eyes widened in shock, James was reaching for his wand. James was going to attack him, over Evans.

For a minute he was dumfounded, whatever James was doing he didn't care anymore. For the first time, James chose

a girl over him . As far as he was concerned now, He deserved Lily. He eyed Lily with all the hate he could muster. "As you wish

Potter, Take your precious girlfriend! You and your little Mudblood, GOD! he screamed as He flicked his wand sending hermione

on her bottom. Harry clenched his fist over the handle of his wand. Sirius glaced at harry with pure disgust "Let's go remus.

I think I've seen enough" Sirius turned around knocking people down as he stomped through. Remus stood speechless

looking back and forth at his two best friend, not knowing what to do or say to either.

"What did you just say?" Harry spoke through clenched teeth. "Answer me you coward!". Harry was pissed, he turned around

as a couple girls helped Hermione up. The tear falling was the last straw, godfather or not, no one insulted her and got away with it.

"SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!" "Let him go, James," gasped Remus, his voice strangled as he fought to hold Harry back.

"Just let him cool off, he's worried about you. Your bloody friends" "HE-IS-NOT-MY-FRIEND-ANYMORE!" yelled Harry.

"SIRIUS!" Finally breaking free of Remus, he ran after him. all rational thought gone. "STUPEFY" Harry yelled. Sirius jumped

aside to avoid the spell, now pointed his wand back at him "EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted. Not fully expecting the spell,

Harry's wand flew from his hand, at Sirius. Unarmed and defenseless, Harry lunged at him, as the two begin to strike blows.

Harry punched where ever he could, as the two rolled on the ground. Remus fumbled despertly, trying to break the two up.

Blood oozed from Sirius lip as he smirked "Thats all you got Potter?" he asked pinning harry down. Harry returned the smirk

full force "You mad cause I'll keep her away from the likes of you Blacks?" he spat. He felt like crap, the minute it came out,

seeing the glimpse of hurt in his eyes. Quick as it appeared, it left. The two continued to fight to the fullest till suddenly they were

ripped apart. Even though they were apart both struggled to get at each other again, "Potter, Black, Enough!" Dumbledore

shouted. Taking his eyes away for a second to survey the crowd. "Everyone proceed to class" .Students began retreating,

Some would give Hermione sympathetic looks while others weren't so kindly. As Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick hauled

off Harry and Sirius away, Hermione was left alone among the few stragglers fearing she may have just ended the Mauraders.

Stomping her feet, he headed toward the lake, She would go there from time to time to think things out. They were in trouble,

things weren't suppose to change. What would happened if James comes back and Sirius hated him. She had to fix this,

but how? she didn't know except to come clean. But that was a danger in it's self , she sighed relizing it was the only thing

that would work. Throwing one more stone into the river she sighed, she prayed she was doing the right thing. Starting out

for the castle, she frowned, now all she had to do was find Sirius.

After finally being released from Madam Pomfrey, Sirius headed for the library, set out to serve his detention, for the fight.

He wondered what James got stuck with , he sighed softly, hell he was still pissed at him, but this was the first detention

they served apart. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of James, hell he didn't need him anyway. This was all his

fault. No sooner had he entered the library, he wish he could turn around. There sat Lily Evans, "Sirius wait! please"

She pleaded. "No I don't think I will" he sneared. He tried to walk around her but she stood in front of him. "Remus told me

where I could find you" she spoke. He barked with laughter "I see, one friend isn't enough hmm?". Hermione rolled her eyes

"It's not like that, he's worried about you" He sat down in a vacant chair "Remind me to thank him later then" he replied.

"I only want to talk to you, Just give me five minutes and everything will be clear". Pulling himself up from the chair, he shook

his finger "Well, Lily five minutes is more than I can offer you", "Sorry" he shrugged. Walking in front of him, she folded her

arms "Then make it four" . Realizing she wasn't moving he sighed "Make it fast, lily, I have detention". She motioned to

the chairs "Let us sit, and I'll begin". As they sat down, she began to speak, "First let me start by saying I'm Hermione Granger

not Lily Evans, and the boy you fought is not James, but my boyfriend Harry, his son, your godson" he opened his mouth but

she cut him off. "I know sounds crazy, but let me continue". Hermione spent the next half hour telling him the whole story

beginning to end. When she finished, Sirius coughed lightly, "Well I guess I owe you an apology then" he said weakly.

She smiled, "Don't worry, no harm done I guess". He stood up and walked to the door "Where you going" she asked surprised

"I have a godson to make amends with" he said as if it was obvious "But what about your detention?" she asked him uncertainly.

Leaning on the doorframe he grinned "Trust me dear, there's plenty more waiting for me" and he was gone. Hermione sighed

in relief as she laughed, now that was the Sirius she knew. Looking around the room she shrugged, _might as well read a book_

she decided as she walked the room she loved so much.

Harry cursed as he polished the cups, even holding his father's Quidditch cups didn't lighten his mood. "Well glad to see you

got the easy job" Sirius said. Harry jerked his head up quickly "What are you doing here?" he spat. Throwing his hands up

he backed away "Hey I'm not here to start another fight, I just wanted to let you know I spoke with Hermione". Harry advanced

on him with a flash "If you touched one hair on her head, I swear You will regret it" he began , He backed away "Wait what did

you just say?". Sirius picked up one of the cups off the table "You know, I can see how I was fooled , You are just like him, Harry,

you have no idea how much" he smirked. Harry was confused "You know?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, Hermione told me the story, Look I want to say I'm sorry for everything, I guess it was pointless considering they

get together anyway" he said chuckling. "I give you my word, you will never have to doubt my loyalty to your parents, in the

future okay". Harry gave a nervous chuckle "Um sure". "So, let's see what we can do about getting you two home" he said,

standing up, rubbing his hands together "I mean no offense, but I would like my best friend back, I have all the time in the world

to be your godfather. One more day without a prank with your dad, I'm going to lose my mind." Harry grinned, Sirius was acting

just like he rembered, He silently thanked Hermione, for giving him a little bit more time with him. _I love you mione_ he thought

to himself. They stayed there polishing the remainder of the cups together, and bonded for the first real time...

Okay there it is folks, Please don't be mad at me for making them fight, It needed to be done. lol

Well please review, good or bad. Oh yeah, I have another story, a little one- fic called One regret

so if you can please read it and review. Chapter 11 will be out soon. and a special thanks to Stella- Blu

for signing in just to review my story One regret, Your the greatest... bye for now...


	11. Mommy and Daddy

First of all Let me start by saying Thank you to all the wonderful people who took the time out to read my story.

And for all your reviews, I sometimes think my skill at writing isn't great, and you all are giving me the confidence,

I need. Well, (Wipes away tear) I guess I better give you Chapter 11 now. Lol, enjoy and as always Please review...

**Chapter 11- Mommy and Daddy**

**(This is Lily and James as Harry and Hermione)**

Three- Hundred and twenty" he said aloud to no one. Sighing, he turned his head glancing at Lily, still out cold.

Sheesh, why did girls have to be so emotional, it was only a kid. She should be happy, she had his son. Didn't she know Hogwarts

was loaded with girls who would kill for the chance. The excitment was just to overwelming for her, he thought smiling smugly.

She would wake up any minute and realize just how lucky she was. Atleast he hoped she would, if he had to count one more

stupid ceiling tile, he was going to pass out himself. Raising his finger to count again, she stirred. "Mmm, where am I?"

she mumbled. He sat up quickly "Your in the common room, bout time you woke up" . Her eyes flew open wide, as it all

came flooding back to her, she married James and Harry was their son. Before he could say anything else, she was out again.

"Damn, wake up" he shouted, How many times can one person faint he wondered.Dinner would be over soon, bringing everyone

back to the dorm. He had to get her up and keep her up. James began shaking her relentlessly, "Wake up," he begged.

He silently hoped she wasn't this bad at getting up in the future. James was so determined to wake her, he didn't hear the portrait

door close. Finally deciding to move her to his room, he picked her up turning only to find himself face to face with Ron.

"What in bloody hell did you do to her?" he demanded. James gasped "What did I do? Nothing, man she fainted"

Ron's eyes lingered over her, which didn't go un-noticed by James. His eyes narrowed "Why are looking at her?" came his gruff,

voice, his expression darkening as every part of his body filled with jealousy. He didn't even seem to register the feeling, or if

he did his anger allowed him to ignore it.Like it or not she was to be his wife, and he'd be damn if , if what he thought. Okay

it was official now, he was crazy. He didn't want to be married to her, the thought of having a son didn't suit him either right.

So why did it hit him so hard. Everything was a mess. "I was checking her, Harry" Ron said suspiciously. James shook his head

"Never mind then , just help me take her to our room" he said. Something didn't sit right with Ron, but if he planned on finding out

what was going on with him, he needed to play along "Fine, but let's hurry. Some kids were close by". They carried her up the stairs

in a hurry.

"Put her on my bed" James said as they entered the room. Ron stood there impatiently tapping his foot, "What" James muttered

"Im waiting for you to explain, How Hermione came to faint". He halfed- shruged "We were talking and she, just did". Ron didn't

bother to reply. The two exchanged looks from Hermione and each other. A knock at the door broke the silence, James moved to

cover Lily, leaving Ron to get the door "WHAT?" Ron yelled causing the second year boy to jump "Sorry to bother you Ron, but Luna

said meet her in the library" he stammered. Ron groaned "Man, I forgot" he said slamming the door. He sighed, "Look I got to go,

but I want to know as soon as she wakes up understand". James nodded "I asure you , you'll be the first to know" he leaned back

covering his face with his arm. He dared not move till he heared the door click shut.

Shifting his weight a little, he tried to get comfortable. This was a fine mess, he got himself into, why couldn't he had just left the

library without her. He could be hanging with Sirius, instead of being here, stuck with Ron. He had to admit the boy was really

begining to nerve him. He wondered what Sirius was doing now. Did he even know he was gone. James let out a quiet laugh,

Of course he knew he was gone, How could he not? "What on earth is so funny, and why are you twirling my hair". James

sat up fast "Ouch" Lily said as he struggled to remove his finger from her tangled hair. He never even realized he was touching her .

He coughed trying hard not to show his embarassment as she just stared at him completely confused. "Are we in your room?"

she asked him, he just nodded, looking at the window, still too embarrassed to look at her directly.

"You have some nerve, bringing me here Potter" she yelled jumping up from the bed. He faced her, his mouth opened in

disbelief "Your kidding right?" his voice rasied slightly, though he tried to remain calm. "I'm not joking!". James couldn't

belive her, "You passed out, Lily so I brought you here till you woke up. I was trying to help" he yelled. Lily laughed

"I hardly buy that excuse. I can't belive you would use a weakness, just to get me in your bed" pausing to glare at him,

She chuckled in spite "Who am I kidding, of course you would, Your James Potter . Well I am not one of your groupies"

Okay he had about enough of her rambling "First of all " he said as he paced in front of her "Can I help it, if my so called

groupies have great taste, and secondly, I belive we have proof" he pointed to his face "That you liked my bed at some point"

Her face fell, he was right. She sighed as she sat back on the bed, God what happened to her thinking ability when she grew up.

James smiled slightly at her crumpled form, "Look Lils, I'm sorry, really I am. I don't want this either, but hey it's here so let's

make the best of it hmm" She shrugged "Your right, I'm sorry too I guess" "You guess, geesh, such compassion for your

future husband" he said pretending to be hurt. "Don't push it Potter" she grinned, making him grin. "So How excatly did you

come to find out about Harry?" she asked curiously. James laughed "A photo album, actually. Apparently our son misses

us terribly when he's at school cause it's loaded with pictures" "Can I see it" she asked weakly. James reached over to the desk

and grabbed the book "Open it," he said. James turned his head not really sure if he wanted to look, but not really sure if

he wanted Lily to pass out on him again. He listen to her turn the pages, she gasped and he feared the worst, till She broke into

a fit of giggles. She was laughing, FULL BLOWN LAUGHING! she didn't pass out, she went mental on him.

He was confused, first she faints, now it's funny "What are you laughing about" he asked worriedly. "Your fat" she said through

giggles. He frowned "What, give me that thing" he said as he snatched the book "I guess it's safe to say your not playing

Quidittch profressionally" she said. James looked at the picture, he didn't look fat "Hey I'm not fat" He smirked "But did you get

aload of your wrinkles" he smirked. "I beg your pardon, I look very young". They continued to find flaws in their olders self,

Laughing and cutting jokes. As Lily turned the page, neither said a word as they studied the picture of their older version

of themselves holding a baby Harry. "Wow I wonder what changed between us" Lily asked. "I wish I knew myself" was his reply

"Do you think were good parents James?" He smiled "I would like to think so" . Her eyes widen in surprise "You don't think

we fight in front of him right?" James shrugged "If he's lucky, we got that out of the way at Hogwarts" They both laughed,

The door flew open, scaring the hell out of them. Ron, looked from both of them , his mouth hanging open in shock. He only came

up to check on her and she was here laughing, They were laughing. He thought for sure he was going to kill them both.

The last few days, he witnessed his best friends attack each other, claiming they hated one another, Harry losing his mind, and

NOW here they sat as nothing ever happened. He felt like he was going to be sick. James and Lily continued to watch Ron,

waiting for him to speak. "Look I came up here to see if you woke yet, but apparently you seem to be in capable hands,

therefor I'm returning to Luna. I expect a full explanation when I return understood" he nodded before turning to leave "Oh and by the

way if you two are still planning on working together, I suggest to join us in the library. You must be able to do the love spell

in two days". He closed the door, leaving a terrified Lily and James behind. "What love spell" they asked at the same time.

"Great" James sighed , A baby , A wife and a love spell all in one week. He groaned falling back on the bed. Lily placed the book

down, her good mood was lost. She had to get out of here before he saw her tears. "Just what we need a love spell right" he smirked

He propped his head up when she didn't comment. "Don't want to be the poor bloke Lily Evans had to use a love spell on huh?"

Bringing his eyebrows together in confusion, he went to reply just as the memory replayed in his head James looked over her

shoulder "The Soul Swap Spell geesh Evans, don't tell me you plan on using it on some poor bloke. She shrugged as

she wiped away her tears "Hey, maybe that's why we got married and had Harry". He stood up "Lily, I didn't mean that,

and you know it." he stepped forward only to have her step back. "Makes you feel relived, huh? You didn't fall for me after

all" she tried to pretend it didn't bother here, but the tears gave her away. Finding out about the spell brought up bad

memories and she hated him for it. "Listen to me, Lily".Cutting him off by turning to the door, She stopped, letting her

shoulders drop in defeat "That's the problem James I always do" and she walked out.

James ran his fingers through his untidy hair, Why did he have to be such a prat? He was actually enjoying her company

for a change. For the first time in six years they laughed, not at each other, but with each other. He would be a fool to say

he didn't like it. Maybe just maybe, they could be friends. He certainly wouldn't mind trying he thought. He looked at the

open album, it was still on the picture of them holding baby Harry, they looked so happy. He gave a small smile, he had

to go after her. His family depended on it. Looking more determined than ever he turned to leave the room. She was

going to hear him out not caring if she liked it or not.

Okay there we go two chapters out in one week, I'm on a roll and good news, I'm halfway done with chapter 12

Well anyway I hope you like it. Please review and I will love ya forever lol. And thanks again to all my reviewers...


	12. Finding a way home

Okay folks, Here it is the long awaited chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me, and if you have time check out my other

fic one regret. I think it's good. Well anyway on with the chapter.

**Chapter 12- Finding a way home**

( This is harry and hermione as james and lily)

Hermione groaned as the light poured into her room. Placing her hand up sheilding her eyes, she rolled over.

She stayed in the library way to long last night, and she was paying for it now. She didnt even speak with harry.

She wondered what had conspired between Sirius and him. Throwing the covers off her she yawned, she hoped they

hadn't gone to breakfast without her. She hummed as she made her way to the shower.

Harry laughed as Sirius finished telling him about a detention they onced served. "Yep, poor Remus was innocent, and

he still had to serve with us" he barked. "My first and only detention I hope" Remus grinned. He shook his head, "Wow"

"I can't belive James had a kid" he smiled. They filled him in on the story the night before, and much to their surprise

he didn't find it odd that it was with Lily. "So tell us about your girlfriend. What's her name again"? Harry smiled

"Her name is Hermione, she is the smartest witch in our year" he spoke with pride. Sirius shook his head "Man, what is it

with you Potter's and the smart witches?" He teased. "I think of it as a challenge on our part, I'm sure lily would agree"

Hermione smirked as all three heads turned toward the stairways. "Mione, good morning" Harry wrapped her in a big hug.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Remus whinned. "He's right, breakfast calls my friends" Sirius laughed as

his stomach growled " Oh! I seem to forgotten my wand" Hermione frowned "Go on without me" she said.

"We can wait, no problem" She waved them off "Don't be silly I wont be long, just save me a seat" Harry shrugged

"If your sure then, see you there" Hermione dashed up the stairs as they left, she smiled as she heard Remus joke

about Harry being a challenge. She was just about to enter her room, when someone grabbed her from behind, she

wiggled from the grip and turn to face her attacker "What is going on with you and James Potter" the girl squealed.

Hermione glared "Alice it is very impolite to sneek up on people" Alice blushed "Sorry Lily, but it's all over the school

and imagine my surprise, when I find out my best friend is dating the one guy I thought she hated, and didn't even

bother to tell me". Alice tapped her foot, she actually looked hurt causing hermione to pale. She sighed as she stepped

forward. She couldn't tell her the truth, it was bad enough Sirius and Remus knew. They had to be careful; nobody

could know anything. "Look Alice those are just rumors, probaly started by some Slytherins. If I was dating James would'nt

I have told you" Hermione spoke softly. Alice laughed "I guess I was just being silly, Let's go eat Lily"

The hall burst with conversations even so early in the morning. Hermione inhaled the smell of eggs and crisp bacon as

they entered the hall and smiled. She glanced over toward the Gffryindor table at harry and smiled slightly. She noticed him

moving over and slightly nodded her head no at him, causing him to eye her apparently confused. She let her eyes linger

toward alice as if trying to tell him something. Harry shrugged even though he did'nt understand. Girls seemed to be

a compilcated issue, so he wasn't about to try. He watched them sit down at the other end of the table. Frankly he

was a little dissapointed, he didn't get to spend much time with her at all since they made up and he was begining to miss

her. He decided he would spend dinner with her tonight, Just the two of them. Listening to Sirius and Remus argue over

charms class, he kept stealing glances at Hermione. He smiled as he watched her talk blissfully with the students around

her. "James" "Hello earth to James" Sirius said. Upon hearing his name he turned toward his friends "Uh Yes" he said.

Remus laughed "She hasn't changed since this morning you know" . Realizing he was caught watching her he blushed.

"Sirius was asking you to tell him I was right" he said. "You wish Mooney" Sirius turned toward Harry "I asked you if you

could please tell Remus here that I doubt Frank Longbottom will ever get a chance with Alice" Harry took a sip from his cup

and grinned "Well actually they" he stopped as a boy ran past them heading toward the end of the table. The three boys

watched him run up to alice and whispered something in her ear and she gasped, the boy then went to Hermione and

repeated the gesture. Her eyes widen in shock, and they got up running out of the hall. Harry along with Sirius and Remus

were on their feet in a instant. "What happened " Harry asked the boy . The boy stood speechless, apparently Harry could

scare the hell out of people with his boldness. "Let's just go James" Sirius yelled already half way out the door.

It felt like hours came and went by the time they made it to the common room. Harry could feel his heart beating hard.

Not knowing what was wrong bugged him. As they made their way around the corner, he had to push through the circle

of students that surrounded the doorway. He heard Hermione sobb and pushed more forcefully. He cringed as he hit the

room. His heart dropped as he studied the room, it had been destroyed, glancing at the wall he narrowed his eyes.

There written on the wall was enough to turn his stomach **_Evan's stinks_** followed by **_leave potter alone mudblood!_**

Hermione rocked herself back and forth on the floor, her eyes never leaving the message on the wall. Harry's eyes darkened

somebody very foolish was going to pay for this. He slowly walked toward her, as he reached down to hold her she jumped

"Leave, get out!" she screamed. He was taken by surprise "Lily, Let me help you" he strained. The tears fell down her cheeks

as she nodded her head no. "Don't you see it never ends" she cried. He sighed, he knew she was refering back when they first got

together in their own time. Many people let their opinion of her be known, but it didn't stop them before and it would'nt now.

"Listen to me, WE don't care what they think, remember?" he yelled. He was so angry and he was taking it out on her.

she just stared on at the wall not saying a word. He ran his finger down her cheek "I love you! and I don't care who knows it"

she blinked as if she just realized he was there. "I need to be alone right now" she said closing her eyes. Harry knew it

was pointless to try and talk to her now, she needed to calm down first. Besides he had some business to take care of.

"James Dumbledore is coming up" Remus yelled. Harry turned toward the students standing around "You find out who did

this to her, you hear me." He turned to look at her one last time. His heart ached for her. Who ever did this would pay,

he could care less about the consquences. "And when you find them let them know, they will pay" Many of the students

began to leave as Dumbledore made his way to the room. "What is going on"? he asked. Harry fumed "Some body, went

to far and I'm going to find them" "I'm sure, giving the circumstances that you will agree that is not the answer" Dumbledore

said calmly.

"I'm sorry but I must say I don't agree" harry spat. "Mister Potter, may I remind you; that your situation must

remain secret and at the risk of you being exposed I must ask you to leave this matter to me" Harry opened his mouth to

argue but stopped "Trust me" he said. Harry turned away from them and sighed, Dumbledore was right, he just felt so

helpless. His girlfriend sat in a room with her heart broken and he couldn't even defend her. He began to walk down the stairs

sending Sirius and Remus running after him "Wait up, where you going" sirius asked . "To the library" he said with determination

"What's at the library" "My way home" Harry said "I'm getting her out of here, If it takes all night" Remus understood "I thought

you checked every spell book"? "We must have missed something, I'm going to look again" he answered. "We will help you"

Harry smiled a little "Thanks guys, I'm really going to miss you but I wont let her come to harm again. We need to go home"

They proceded to the library all three more determined then ever. The books were stacked all around the table as the guys

removed their robes, sitting down they each grabbed a book and began to read.

For an hour they sat in silence reading, Harry was about to give up hope when Sirius laughed "I think I found something,

it's crazy but it just might work" Harry sighed with relief as him and Remus joined him to see the answer to his prayers.

Sorry guys I know this chapter kinda sucks, but please be patient cause i needed it to be this way for now.

It will all make since real soon. Just keep reading and thanks to everyone who is still reading. Chapter 13 will be up

real soon, way sooner then this one was. Lol, well anyway please review and hope you like.


	13. More surprises I'm afraid

Hello, I'm here with chapter 13, hope you guys liked chapter 12.

once again if you have time check out my fic one regret.

**Chapter 13 - more surprises I'm afraid**

(This is james and lily as harry and hermione)

James groaned, on the verge of pulling out his hair as he left the library. He was getting quite aggravated, he had been looking

everywhere for her. He had to admit he was worried. Sighing he sat on the steps, he prayed he wasn't this much of a git

when they were older. Frankly he couldn't picture is adult self searching the streets for a grown Lily. "God, where are you"

he yelled to the open field. Jumping up he snapped his fingers, the quidditch pitch, he never checked there. She had to be there

he hoped he was right. Making his way around the stands , relief engulfed his body. There she set with her arms wrapped

around her knees. She looked so lonely up there , he couldn't help but feel guilty. James quitely stepped up the stands

and slowly inched toward her. "You don't give up do you?" she whispered. Smiling slightly he sat behind her "No, can't say that I do"

"I don't know why your here," she whispered " shrugging he grinned "Neither do I" "Shouldn't you be doing something? I mean

you can't just sit here." Seeing she still hadn't turned around he felt free to smile "Why not?" "It's wasting time" she said

"Well, I have all the time in the world to waste, so I'm good". Both sat in silence for a minute, James had to make things right.

Not knowing what else to say, he put his hand on her shoulder. Feeling her tense up, he let his hand drop. "Don't worry, Lily,"

he whispered softly. "This will all work out" "What are you talking about?" "Everything that has happened this week, between

the fighting and the whole marriage/ baby thing, I guess" his voice dying to a dull whisper. "Hey we fight all the time right, it's all we

seem to do when were together" sighing she hugged her knees tighter "It's alright I suppose James" .This was not what he wanted

at all , for her to cave in and agree, he wanted her to understand. He couldn't quite figure out, why but it was very important that

she believed him. "But this is different, isn't it?" he asked. _But this is different,_ echoed in Lily's mind as she sat there staring

at the sky. She smiled a little maybe it was, they had a break-through earlier. Maybe she did sort of over react.

He was only being his normal self back then, but through all of this things changed between them. They could actually try

a friendship here, hell after all she was going to marry the prat anyway. "James" "Yeah Lils" he said. "Will you take me flying?"

He eyed her suspiciously "Are you serious?" he sounded surprised and it made her laugh. "Yes, I'm serious Potter" she

chuckled. He was in shock, but heck they weren't fighting so he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth "Umm, okay

just let me go get a broom" he jumped the stands two rows at a time, she had to laugh at his eagerness. They may be

on good terms, but there was too many years of anger between them for her to let her guard down now. Yes she would be

weary about this new found friendship till she decided the time was right. "You coming or what?" he asked. Lily looked up

finding james hovering above her. She laughed "Wow that was fast, woah! Is that a firebolt" she gasped.

"Yep, compliments of our son" he smirked. James extended his hand to help her on. As she laughed, she reached for his hand

"Go slow okay, I'm not much for flying" She winced. They rose to the air,causing Lily to cling to him. He flew slow at first

not wanting to scare her. James stopped the broom , they hovered over one of the goals , "Look isn't it beautiful?". Peeking

over his shoulder she gasped as the sun began to set, the sky lingering in a bright pink hue "Oh, James it is magnificent"

she whispered in awe. "You know Lily, I'm glad everything is normal between us" "Me too James me too". The breeze blew

through his hair, causing it to look twice as unruly. She smoothed it with her fingertips and wondered how a guy could be

so beautiful and powerful and exciting as he sat quietly infront of her. "My poor son!" Lily said with a sigh. "HUH" asked James

confused, Lily shrugged "Sorry I just don't think it was very fair to give him your hair" she giggled as his mouth hung open.

Raising his eyebrow, he smirked "And I presume, he would have looked better as a carrot" She punched him as she laughed

the wind blew lightly making her hair brushed across her eyes. James softly brushed back behind her ear, "I miss your green eyes"

he whispered. He was inches from her face and she was about to panic "Oh my look it's dark, we should really head back now"

James nodded "Yeah, your right" . They desended slowly to the ground. Lily hopped down, followed by James "Well shall we go"

James said faning his arm toward the castle. They walked a ways, the silence adding to his embarrasment. He almost kissed

her and she knew he did. She hadn't said anything since they began walking to the castle. He hoped he didn't go and make her

mad again. Hell part of him wanted to go back to hating her again, he atleast knew how to do that. This was all to new for him,

smiling he found himself wondering how he even came to hate her anyway. "Penny for your thoughts" Lily laughed. James

shook his head prefering not to answer the question. "Come on, Potter don't be so serious" pushing him playfully, she side stepped

him. Now walking backwards, she continued to watch him with her brown eyes full of amusement. "Well" she cried impatiently.

Caving in he sighed "Alright, already" he chuckled "I just couldn't seem to remember why we even hated each other to began with.

"Wow, you know I don't remember either,I mean I vaguely remember a train compartment on the first day of Hogwarts, but other

than that nothing" She shrugged "huh! six years of fighting and we can't even remember why". He smiled "Then I guess it was

time to change this realationship" "Come on I'll race you to dinner" James yelled as he took of to the doors. "No fair, Potter"

she screamed as she darted after him. Lily walked in the entrace hall, quitely closing the door behind her. James was nowhere

in sight. He beat her to dining hall causing to giggle. She walked through the entrance hall glancing at the mirror. Everything

seemed so normal- and yet so foreign. Lily studied her reflection, a woman who had spent the night flying with her enemy turned

friend, giving him her trust, a woman who looked terrified and in unfamiliar surroundings. Could she make James happy?

Could she give him what he needed? Could she share her life with him? but most importantly Who was she?

Lily hurried out to the dining hall, her tummy was quite hungry and it had no problem with letting her know. As she made her way

inside James grinned at her and winked "My , how tired you look?" James said to her smirking. "You lost the race, huh?"

Ginny asked with a grin "Harry told us he left you in the dust Mione". Lily turned to glare at him "I've always been faster then you

Less weight to haul, more agile, yada, yada" he beamed. "Ha, Potter I let you win you git" she huffed. "Well were going to get going

now. Got to get to the library" Ginny said, grabbing onto Seamus arm. After the couple left, James pulled out Lily's chair for her

to sit and then sat beside her. He took her hand and held it on the table. Ron sat in front of them to engrossed in his food to

even offer a hello. Lily sat silently in disdain as he shoveled the meat in his mouth "How do people eat like that?" she whispered

curiously to James. "Easy" he said "It takes practice," he answered, diving into his own food. Lily laughed, and she even seemed

to be okay knowing at that moment James Potter had stolen her heart.

Ron noticed them holding hands and smiled "So I guess you guys made up then?" he asked pushing his plate aside. James

shrugged as he continued to eat. "I guess so" Lily blushed. "Great so that means you two will still join me and Luna on the

Hogsmead trip tomorrow" he asked looking relived which surprised her. "Well I umm" she studdered looking at James. He looked at

her and blushed "You want to go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked. She nodded a little to strongly she realized and coughed

"Uh sure, I guess it could be fun" she said trying to play it cool. Looking across at Ron, she smiled "Then I guess we will go"

Feeling pretty embarrssed she stood up quickly "I'm kinda tired, so I guess I'll go on up now, see you two in the morning" and

she bolted before either could respond. "Sheesh, what's up with her, she acts like she's never been on a date with you before"

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed "I always said that one was mental". James stared at Ron as if looking through him, the words

_a date_ kept running through his mind. How on earth was he going to keep from screwing this up. Sure he had been on dates

before, but this was Lily and it had to be special. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. He had a date to prepare for and

no clue how to do it. "I think I'm going to hit the sack too mate. See you tomorrow" and he left, Ron shrugged , taking his fork

he began to pick at the rest of James plate. He was beyond trying to figure out his best friends anymore. He had no clue and

that was just find with him for now.

Lily tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep. She was going to Hogsmead with James, and that meant trouble for her. This was the

most craziest week of her life. Oh if Alice could see her now . Surpressing the urge to giggle, she turned over once more and

sighed. She mentally thought of her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. It had to be nice,but not to desperate. Lily finally

feel asleep a few minutes later,but in the boys dorm room James wasn't so lucky and unfortunatly neither was Ron. "So, what

should I wear again Ron?" James whispered across the beds, carefully trying to not wake Seamus or Neville. "Clothes Harry"

he said with a sigh. "I know that much, well fine then, so should I bring her something then?" Throwing the pillow over his face and

groaning Ron kicked his feet "Harry, mate I guess if you want to, You don't normally. It's just a freakin Hogsmead visit with

Hermione for crying out loud" He rolled his eyes and then rolled over "Goodnight Harry, Just get some sleep okay" he said a

little aggravated. James propped his arms under his head, turning to glare at Ron's bed "Fine night" he said gruffly. Ron was no

help _Stupid git_ he thought. What was he suppose to do, go into the future and ask his adult self what his wife might like. That

seemed highly unlikely. Sighing James pulled the covers up to his shoulders, he was just going to have to wing it he guessed.

The sunlight poured into the room as the curtains were drawn, causing Lily to slightly open one eye. Groaning she threw the

blanket back over her head. In the distance she heard giggles as her roommates mad their way around the room. "Hermione,

get up it's our last trip to Hogwarts this year, tell me your not missing it" Lavender smirked. Hogsmead today, she almost forgot

She was thankful the covers were still over her face to hide the fact that she was blushing like mad. Taking a deep breath she

grinned, " Oh, no I going nothing can make me miss this" she said sitting up. She made her way to the closet, picking up where

she left off in her mind last night, the green shirt with the black skirt, or the red top with the black pants.

James and Ron sat in the common room, with a couple other boys waiting for McGonagall to announce the Hogmeads rules.

He snickered at Ron who was trying hard to stay awake. "Pss" he nudged him causing Ron's eyes to fly open. Glancing at

him he mouthed "You look tired" and smirked. "Maybe cause you kept me up last night" Ron said before yawning. Lily made

her way downstairs spotting James on the couch "I wondered if you'd gotten lost in there". He staightened as she approached

and moved toward her. "Hi". His being so close to her flustered her. "I thought I saw you" That wasn't the most intelligent

comment she'd ever made, but she couldn't think of anything better at the time. They smiled at each other, as McGonagall

read the rules. After they heard the rules and everyone departed for the front grounds Ron smiled "Hey I see Luna, I'll be right back"

Left by themselves, James took the advantage and grabbed her hand. Smiling she laced her fingers with his and they stood

in silence waiting for Ron and Luna.

Hogsmead was wonderful, The four took to the streets. Going from shop to shop, they laughed and chatted. Lily and Luna walked

a head from the boys making their way to a book store. "I'm not going into the book store" Ron groaned. Luna waved him off

"Go on, look in the quidditch shop then" she hollered over her shoulder taking Hermione by the shoulder. "We'll meet you later

for a butterbeer" Lily added before dissapearing into the shop. James was in heaven, as Ron and him wandered around the store.

The brooms in the future were awesome way much better than his time. He whistled eyeing the price tag of the firebolt. He must

make a heck of a load of money, if he could afford it for Harry. His chest swelled with pride knowing he could provide for them.

Before they knew it an hour went by as they roamed around the quidditch supplies. Checking his watch he hollered at Ron

"Ron, hey maybe we should meet the girls now" "Yeah, your right" he said sighing as he took one last lingering look at

the firebolt display. They headed over to the Three Broomsticks, James quickened his pace a little anxious to see Lily.

They finally made their way in, James fought through the crowd trying to spot Lily or Luna. Ron pointed to an empty table,

signaling for him to go save it for them. "I don't think the girls are here yet" he said "Go get that table and I'll get the drinks"

James set down, feeling slightly akward about being alone. He was too use to having Sirius and Remus with him. At least

he was close to the door, he would be able to flag down the girls easier.

Not wanting to look to much like a loser, James began looking around the room. It hadn't changed much since he was here last.

It surprised him how much Hogsmead remained the same. He was glad to know his son at least didn't miss out on the good

stuff. He smiled patting his pocket, which contained his bag from Zonko's joke shop. Ron eyed him funny as he made his way

to the table "Girls, still aint here?" he asked curiously. "I swear Harry, if Mione turns Luna into a library lunatic, I'll never forgive

you" he laughed setting down the four mugs of butterbeer. Both boys gulped the warm beverages, when James eyes opened

wide and he showered Ron in betterbeer, his face paled as he looked on behind Ron's shoulder. Someone would have sworn

he seen a ghost. "Dude, what the bloody hell just happened" Ron asked, his voice shaken fearing the worst as he began to

clean off his face. He looked on in worry as James jumped up ripping off a paper hanging on the wall.

"WHAT IS THIS" he yelled causing surrounding tables to turn and check out the comotion. "Ssh, Lower your voice" Ron spat

James laid the paper across the table **Have you seen this wizard, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, Could be**

**dangerous **bolted from the paper as the image of an older man screamed as his face turned. James heart sunk, Sirius looked

lost, he looked broken. This couldn't be true, "Ron what is this?" he pleaded "Sirius would never go to Azkaban, who did this"

Ron looked on with sympathetic eyes "Harry, I know it's hard dealing with this, but you know the truth now" James went to

tell him just how much he didn't know but Ron cut him off "This is the last thing you needed to see right now, But not to many

people know what happened that night at the Ministry, so naturally they would still looking for him". Ron sighed, He felt bad

for Harry, he was still grieving over Sirius death. Only Ron had no clue that a man just found out his best friend was in trouble

James sat in shock , what happened to Sirus, where was he now?. James didn't have the answers but Ron did and he was about

to get them, as the door flew open sending people running in screaming. "DEATH EATERS, HERE IN DIAGON ALLEY" she yelled

before collasping. The place went into a panic, as people jumped over others to hide, many began to apperate away. "Death eaters"

James asked Ron in confusion. Now it was Ron's turn to be confused, "Harry death eaters here" Ron cried. A older wizard came

walking through the door "Folks they are gone, Please remain calm, Never did I expect to see them here of all places. Rosy, send

an owl to the minister at once. Let them know they have taken somebody" He walked to the counter shaking his head "Poor girl,

she gave them a bloody good fight, strong believer in our boy who lived though, she was still screaming for Harry Potter when they

vanished. Ron paled as he watched James expression "Harry it may have been Hermione" Ron screamed. James couldn't move

somebody took Lily.

Well folks there it is chapter 13. Hope you like it and please review chapter 14 coming soon guys I promise

so please once again review and goodbye...


	14. Dumbledore has the answer

**Hello, guys look like I am back yeah. So sorry for the long delay and I promise it won't happen again. Well here is chapter 14 finally, and I hope you didn't give up on my story.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 14 – Dumbledore has the answer**

This is Harry/ Hermione as Lily/James)

**Sirius laughed, "I think I found something, it's crazy but it just might work". Harry sighed with relief as he**

**And Remus crowded him. Remus groaned slapping him on the back of the head "For crying out loud Sirius"**

"**Tsk, What gives Moony?" he gasped, rubbing his head in circles. "That is a quidditch move Padfoot" he**

**sighed, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his robes. "Well we've made a lot of progress- over an**

**hour and all we got is a bloody quidditch move" he spat before taking his seat again. Shrugging Sirius closed**

**the book "Not that I know of," said Sirius. Remus motioned his head toward Harry, causing him to sigh. **

"**Listen, I'm sorry Harry" slowly he pushed the books aside "It's just we have looked through everything**

**you know". He sat there in silence as Sirius carried on "You know Harry, maybe it wouldn't be so bad**

**having you stay here. I mean sure I miss your dad, but it is cool having you here."**

**Finally Harry spoke "You don't understand Sirius, I can't stay here; for reasons you wouldn't even**

**Believe. I have things I must deal with at home" "Things my dad just can't do for me" his voice was **

**Betraying his anger as he struggled to remain calm. Feeling defensive Sirius raised his voice "Surely you**

**Have your dad, Remus and Myself to help you so why must you do this whatever it is alone" Harry grabbed**

**A book and flung it open "Because I have no choice in the matter" he said as he began to read. Sirius stood**

**Up and snickered "Oh I get it, we can help you now, but in the future Potter works alone" "Let it ride man"**

**Remus said to them both. "No! Moody if he wants to work alone, then who am I to stop him? You want to**

**Go home, then do it without me!" Slamming the book down he walked toward the exit as Harry sat there**

**Fuming _how dare he_ Harry thought _He doesn't know about my life._ "THAT'S THE IDEA, I SAID I HAD**

**NO CHOICE AND I DON'T" he panted but continued on, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY**

**LIFE IS LIKE, I AM ALONE SIRIUS, ALL ALONE, AND YOU KNOW WHY?" "LET ME TELL YOU**

**CAUSE YOU AND MY PARENTS ARE DE". "Dealing with their own lives, right Harry?" Everyone turned**

**To see Dumbledore standing in the doorway "I believe Ms. Granger is asking for you" he spoke softly.**

**Harry nodded "Right away, Thanks professor" he welcomed the interruption as a gift, he had almost told **

**Them the truth and that would have made matters worse. He was glad Dumbledore showed when he did.**

**All he cared about now was Hermione and getting them home, nothing else mattered to him anymore.**

"**See you later" he said dully to them as he made his way out of the library. Dumbledore took a seat next**

**to Remus as he studied Sirius "If you will sit down Mr. Black, I'm sure you will find your not as nearly**

**as mad at him as you think" Sirius just laughed "He is out of his mind sir" "Ah" said Dumbledore**

"**Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, he is right I'm afraid" Clapping his hands together**

**he leaned back "Now I'm fully aware that you both know about Harry and Hermione and how important**

**it is that their secret is kept just that" "We do Professor," said Remus "And, It is very important to keep**

**a close eye on them both, for I'm afraid I'm not quite sure how long they will be here" "That solely depends**

**on James and Lily" "I'm afraid I don't understand sir" Sirius spoke "Why would it depend on James and**

**Lily?"**

**Dumbledore sighed, "Well let's just say I have found some information that doesn't disturb me quite yet**

**But all will be explained soon." "I expect Harry is with Hermione now, so give them so time and have him **

**Meet with me later." Dumbledore stretched "This is where I leave you, dare I say I have never liked these **

**Chairs; dreadfully uncomfortable" he smiled as he stood "Gentlemen, good day" and he was gone.**

"**What happened with you Padfoot?" asked Remus. Sirius shrugged "Don't know man, but what I do know**

**is he was very distant back there and I can't shake the feeling that maybe we aren't there in the future"**

"**I'm sure we are Sirius" Remus smiled "Come, Let's go find him" Sirius nodded as they left the library.**

**Harry entered the common room to find Hermione and Alice sitting on the sofa. "Hey you" he spoke softly.**

**Hermione turned around to look at him, half smiling she waved "Hey yourself" she said. Alice took the hint**

"**I'm going up to bed now Lils, you need me let me know" Hermione nodded as Alice climbed the stairs.**

**Harry rushed over to her side "How are you doing" he asked with deep concern as he threw his arms **

**Around her, laying her head on his shoulder she sighed "Better now" "Sorry for shouting at you before"**

"**Don't even worry about me love," he whispered. "Oh Harry, I can't keep ruining your life like this" she**

**Whimpered. "Hermione you could never ruin my life. You keep me going, don't you see that" he wiped the**

**tears from her eyes "No more talk about this ok we've done this already" He kissed her softly before resting**

**his forehead on hers "I love you, forever and always. No matter what, you know that right?" Giggling she **

**nodded "Yes" "So your ok now then?" he asked as he cupped her face. She gasped in shock "What is it?"**

**Harry asked sitting up "Harry do you think your mum is keeping up on my grades?" He sat blinking for**

**A moment as she tried not to laugh "Oh yeah, your ok, back to your normal bookworm self"**

**Harry laughed as he dodged the pillow she threw at him, tackling her before she could grab the other one.**

"**You know, once we get married I'm going to pay you back every day for that" he said. She sat there with **

**her finger on her head in a thinking gesture "Dear, that maybe a problem" she said with a chuckle. **

**He nodded " Awe your scared" "Scared, me? Heavens no it's just I'm going to marry Ron" screaming with**

**Laughter she tried to wiggle away as he tickled her without mercy "Ron wouldn't have you, so I'm your **

**Only option," "Say it" he said, "You're my only option" she said between fits of giggles. "I thought you **

**Would see it my way" he smirked. "Get a room guys" smirked Sirius as him and Remus stood at the**

**Entrance way. "Umm, sorry about what happened in the library man" he slowly swung his foot across the**

**Carpet, waiting for a response. Clearly confused Hermione sat up "What happened in the library" she asked**

"**I just" Sirius started to say but Harry cut him off "Nothing Mione" "Don't nothing me Harry James Potter**

**clearly something happened," she said folding her arms. Remus smiled as he shook his head, if he didn't **

**get them to focus on something quick, it would be fighting all over again. "Dumbledore wanted to see you,**

**Harry, something about finding a answer to your problem." Both shut up instantly and eyed Remus. **

"**Well when does he want me?" Harry asked "I guess now mate" Remus said laughing. "Do you really think**

**he found a way home?" Hermione asked with hope "Let's go see" he smiled. Hand and hand they ran for**

**the entranceway and disappeared. "Why didn't you tell them about James and Lily being the way home?"**

**Sirius asked Remus. "I didn't see the need to ruin the hope before it needed to be" he shrugged.**

**The feelings of excitement were overwhelming for the both of them as they stood in front of the statue**

**Waiting for the entrance to open "So what is the first thing you want to do when we get home?" Harry**

**Asked her "Most defiantly my assignments" she answered as if she was surprised he asked. He laughed as**

**The statue moved allowing them access "Ron would have died hearing you say" Harry said. Hermione **

**Sighed As the walked the stairs "I can't wait to get home Harry, I miss them all so much, you know". All he**

**Could do was hold her hand as they walked on. He hoped everything was okay at home, Ron could be **

**Annoying at times he only hoped his dad didn't hex Ron or anything. Stopping in front of the door, he **

**Turned to her "We will be home soon, No matter what we have to do we do it agree!" "Agreed" she said.**

**Harry could hear the gentle "Enter" before he even knocked, shrugging they entered the office to find**

**Dumbledore seated behind his desk. Grinning Harry stepped forward "Evening professor, you wanted to**

**See me?" "Oh, please do say you know how we can get home" Hermione rambled. Dumbledore chuckled**

"**Yes and yes" he answered to both of them. "Please have a seat, and I will explain as best as I know how"**

**Pointing her wand Hermione conjured two chairs and seated themselves down fully eager to hear how **

**And when they were going home. "Ah! Yes, well I looked into the nature of the spell you used. Very**

**Useful for some couples" he chuckled as Hermione blushed. "The spell is only supposed to change the**

**The souls of the couple intending to use it, but in this case it change you with two other people" resting**

**his hands under his chin he continued to speak, eyeing them intensely from his half moon spectacles **

"**I'm still not sure how that came to be, but my concern was clearly how we can fix it and you can't"**

**Harry was confused "But sir, you said you found a way for us to get home and now there's not" groaning**

**He leaned back. Hermione trembled "Were never going home". Smiling Dumbledore nodded his head **

"**I never said you could not return home, I merely said you couldn't be the ones to fix it" "The way to **

**return home is through Lily and James," he stated. Dropping his hand from his face Harry closed his**

**eyes "Why are they our way home" he asked. "Simple, the spell is designed to allow a couple to know and**

**admit their love for one another. Being that you and ms.granger already know this" he paused "That leaves**

**Lily and James to uncover their feelings and only then will you be restored to your own lives. "Wow, how**

**Romantic" Hermione sighed "Romantic? Mione did you hear what he said?" frowning she eyed him **

"**Yes every word" Harry threw his hands up "Well then you know were doomed, you heard the stories of**

**them in school, they hated each other. We don't know how long it will be" he said "But we know that they**

**love each other eventually so we will wait, it's not like one of them will go missing or anything" she tried to**

**assure him "I guess your right" he smiled softly at her before turning to Dumbledore "I'm sorry professor,**

**thank you for everything you've done to help" "Anytime Mr. Potter, just remember things have a natural**

**way of working themselves out" "Sure professor, goodnight sir and once again thanks" Harry spoke as**

**they stood up to make their exit. "Anytime" Dumbledore called as they closed the door behind them.**

**Neither spoke a word as they walked back to the common room, for a fleeting moment they were going**

**Home and now they were still no closer to it then yesterday. At the moment what was there to say.**

**Well folks there it is chapter 14. I hope you liked it and I'll have the next one up by Monday. Please**

**Review and enjoy. Thanks…**


	15. Not giving up

**Hello, here it is chapter 15, I so proud of myself for getting it out on time. Hope you enjoy it and**

**Please review good or bad…**

This is Lily and James as Harry and Hermione)

**Chapter 15 – Not giving up**

**Somebody took Lily, he couldn't move, couldn't think. Ron jumped up "Harry let's go get the girls" he screamed**

**James clenched his wand tightly as he moved to stand up. If someone took her, they would pay. Both raced to**

**the door, and ran into the open streets of Diagon Alley. Smoke still lingered in the air, clouding their vision **

**Slightly. Everyone was still in a panic, making it harder to see what was happening. James narrowed his eyes**

**As he looked for any sign of Lily.**

"**Harry" yelled Ron "Come quickly" Due to the smoke lifting, he was able to see Ron kneeling next to someone**

**Lying on the ground. "Lily" he whispered as he ran for Ron, without a doubt thinking the worst. As he neared**

**Ron he began to panic, Ron was pleading with the person to wake up. James reached the pair finding it was**

**Luna and not Lily. Relief and fear rushed through him as he stood next to Ron trying to access the situation.**

"**Harry she wont wake up" Ron's voice was breaking "It's okay she was stunned" he said "Enervate" he said.**

**A few seconds later Luna opened her eyes and gasped. Struggling to get up she glanced around in a panic. **

"**Hermione" she screamed feeling around for her wand she moved to get up and was stopped by Ron. She didn't**

**even seem to realize he was there until he spoke "Luna, it's Ron and Harry! What happened here?"**

**He asked "Oh Ronald!" crying, Luna threw herself in his arms "I tried to stop them, I really did," she sobbed.**

"**There were too many" clenching his robes she started to fall to the ground "I managed to hit one before I was **

**stunned, but they took her away" "Who took her away Luna?" demanded James. "Harry I'm so sorry" she**

**sobbed again. "Luna who took her? TELL ME," he yelled. Luna stared pass him as she relived the whole thing**

**in her mind, her eyes held the blankest look as she whispered "Voldemort". James looked at Ron waiting for**

**an explanation "Who is this Voldemort?" he asked. Ron couldn't believe it and before he could even utter a word**

**someone appeared in front of them. Seeing it was only Dumbledore they lowered their wands. "Students we must**

**leave here at once" he spoke quickly. "No, he has Hermione" James screamed but it was too late as Dumbledore**

**grabbed his hand and vanished.**

**Lily moaned as the two men who held her captive tossed her onto the floor of a room. With quickness she**

**Crawled away from them putting herself in a corner. She was terrified "James help me," she whispered **

**Footsteps lingered down the hall causing her to draw further into the corner "Where is she" called a raspy voice**

"**Last chamber master" someone answered before the door closed. Lily pulled her wand from her back pocket **

**and waited. She had to get out of here and fast, she was great at charms, surely she could think of something.**

**Lily waited in the corner as the footsteps approached her cell; twirling her wand she readied herself even though**

**The room was dark; Lily could see the outline of the man standing in front of the door "STUPEFY!" she bellowed.**

"**Crucio!" the stranger yelled sending Lily straight to the ground. She withered in excruciating pain. Lily prayed**

**for death, she welcomed it. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay there dying inside, with the stranger's evil laughter**

**ringing in her ears as he now processed her wand. Almost as if her prayers were answered the pain substained.**

**Trying to turn over proved to be impossible as she struggled for breath. "Filthy little mudblood" the man spat.**

"**That was just a small taste of what is to come, try anything foolish again, and I shall forget about using you to**

**get Potter" He smirked as her head in the ground, Lily was unconscious and her only form of protection now**

**Lay in the pocket of Voldemort.**

**The streets of Diagon Alley faded into Dumbledore's office, as the four finally landed. "NO someone has Hermione"**

"**I must go back," James screamed, "Mister Potter, I insist you stay put" Dumbledore said calmly. "How can I sit?**

**when she is out there" he asked in disbelief" "I have every possible wizard on the job. I need you to stay here"**

**James leaned on the windowsill staring out to the direction of Hogsmeade, sighing he closed his eyes. He failed her**

**And it hurt; all the fights and the torture over the last six years didn't matter anymore. He needed to know**

**Where she was, he had to find her and nobody would stand in his way. "Mr. Weasley please take Ms. Luna to**

**Madame Promfrey"**

"**Straightaway professor" he nodded casting a sullen frown in James direction. Before leaving he turned to look at**

**Dumbledore once more "Professor, that is our best friend out there" Dumbledore smiled softly "Mr. Weasley I'm **

**fully aware of Ms. Granger's importance at Hogwarts. Rest assure she will be found". Not even bothering to wait**

**till Ron left with Luna, James turned around "When will she be found?" he yelled. Sighing Ron closed the door **

**leaving them alone. Moving from behind the desk Dumbledore stopped quickly "The truth." Dumbledore sighed.**

"**It is a terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions**

**unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"**James, I need you to understand no matter what happens with Lily, you can not tell anyone about your true self"**

"**If certain people find out the truth, Harry would be in more danger than you can imagine" Dumbledore warned,**

**At that moment James body seemed to flood with anger. Screaming out loud he hurled a vase across the wall, then**

**Moved on to the books that rested neatly on the corner table. After a few minutes he rested his tired weak body **

**Against the window. Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave James**

**Time to dry his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. When he finally found his voice again, James said, "So what your**

**Telling me is I must choose between my future wife and my son" he grabbed hold of the windowsill to keep himself,**

**from trashing anything else. Dumbledore sighed deeply this time "All I'm asking is that you trust me, to find her."**

**James sneered, "I'm sorry professor, but I wont sit around and let her die, not now, not ever." As the words left his**

**Mouth he walked to the door. "James don't do anything that would be foolish" Dumbledore pleaded, Harry's whole**

**Future depended on it. James stood at the door for a minute never letting his eyes leave Dumbledore. Without a **

**Word he simply shut the door**

**James took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to the hospital wing. He had to find Ron and get his help. **

**As he rounded the corner Ron was coming out alone. James quickened his pace, catching up to Ron "Hey is Luna **

**Going to be alright," he asked. Ron nodded "Yeah she is sleeping now, madam Pomfrey wants her to rest tonight"**

"**Great, I'm glad she is okay" James smiled lightly "Listen Ron I need to talk to you" Ron shrugged "Sure mate"**

"**Well here it goes, I am not Harry, my name is James Potter and the girl that was taken isn't Hermione it's Lily"**

"**I know this all sounds farce, and I shall explain later, but right now I need to know. Will you help me find her?"**

**Well chapter 15 has finally made it here. Please review good or bad and I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 16 should **

**Be here soon I promise lol…**


	16. Honor of Love

Hello Chapter 16 is finally here. First let me say Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter 15, you guys are the best… Okay now on with the chapter and please review good or bad… 

**Chapter 16- Honor of Love**

_(This is Harry and Hermione as James and Lily)_

Neither said a word as they entered the common room, Sirius and Remus sat in the corner, deep in a game 

**One look at Harry's sullen face and the game was forgotten. Harry squeezed, Hermione's hand before slowly**

**letting it go. He needed space right now to think, just how long before they got out of here? He wondered**

**Hermione sighed as Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm. She knew he was disappointed truth was he**

**Wasn't the only one. By the time Harry reached the door to his room, Sirius and Remus were right behind**

**Him, sighing he entered not bothering to acknowledge them. Hermione sat down on the sofa staring into the**

**Fireplace, soon everything would be back to normal and her and Harry could go back to their own lives.**

**She deeply missed Ron and Luna and her classes. Picking up a book to read, someone knocked on the door,**

**Groaning she got up to answer it. Obviously someone had forgotten the password to get in. She hated it when**

**People were so irresponsible. Opening the door, she began to preach about responsibility when she stopped**

"**Hillman," she said smiling "What a nice surprise. What brings you here?" "We need to talk," he said**

**abruptly as he watched her. "Umm, ok but I was actually going to read a little, Can it wait till breakfast?"**

**she asked "I want to talk to you now, so forget the book" he growled. Feeling a little weary Hermione backed**

**away from the door "I don't like your tone, Hillman maybe another time" Hermione looked worried as he **

**smirked "You've been avoiding me Lily, I just want to know why?" "Will you go for a walk with me?"**

**he asked softly. Feeling sorry for him she nodded "Sure give me a second to get my coat" "That won't be**

**necessary" growled a voice from behind her causing her to jump. Turning around she stared into the most**

**Fiery hazel eyes she ever seen "James," she squeaked in surprise "I was going to go for a walk around**

**The lake with Hillman" adjusting his glasses he glared at Hillman "Lily, correction you thought you were **

**Going for a walk" Harry growled "Lily I think you should go inside" he continued to speak though his eyes**

**Never left Hillman "No I should not!" Hermione said at once, looking as she always did, intensely pissed at**

**Harry's behavior. Even though she was mad at him, he didn't seem to care. There was no argument here as**

**Far as he was concerned. "Don't be foolish, just go" "NOW" he yelled before he could stop himself but**

**Hermione glared before turning around and slamming the portrait door.**

**She left, leaving only him and Hillman standing on the Gryffindor stairway "I'm just going to cut to the chase **

**I know it was you who destroyed Lily and Alice's room that night. Your lucky I don't kill you right now" **

**He loathed the boy standing in front of him, that it took great effort to keep from hexing him. With a brief **

**Smile that didn't reach his eyes, Hillman clapped his hands "Wow! James Potter has me all figured out"**

"**I could make her happy, but you have to come and ruin it" Hillman spat "I love Lily and she will be mine"**

"**Over my dead body" Harry spat "Oh that can be arranged and if she won't have me then it will be over **

**her dead body. Harry had him tackled before he even realized it him self. **

**The two struggled with each other both trying to reach their wands "If you so much as touch a head on her **

**Head I will go to Azkaban a very happy man" Harry stated as he tried to grasp his wand. "Accio!" said**

**Hillman as his fingers waited for his wand, Harry managed to nick his wand before Hillman could catch his.**

"**You fool" he cried as Harry straddled him, the point of his wand rested neatly on the boy's throat. **

**Hillman tried to push Harry off him but it was no use, Harry was irrational and nothing but hate fueled him.**

"**You will never give her what she needs" he whispered "Will you be there for her in the future?" The words**

**hit a nerve, a deep nerve. Of course he knew she deserved more, and honestly he didn't know what the future**

**held for him. He was a hunted man and he would kill or be killed. Was that really what he wanted for her? **

**No he wasn't going to think about it. He loved her, needed her and she him. Voldemort may have cost him his**

**Parents but he would never take his chance at happiness again. He would not let anyone interfere with his life,**

**Most importantly or the people in it. Hillman stared up at Harry's blank expression, he was lost in thought**

**And completely off guard this was his chance.**

**Harry snapped out of his thoughts as a beam of yellow shot passed his head barely missing him. His eyes fell**

**On Hillman frozen stiff from a freezing charm and then flickered to Remus and Sirius who was still panting**

**From the spell he just threw. Sirius lowered his wand holding his hand out to help Harry up. "Hermione said**

**Something was happening with you" he said, "Why were you fighting with Hillman?" "He was the one who**

**Destroyed her room that day. He wanted her to leave with him" balling his fist he glared at the boy **

"**He threatened her, I just couldn't let him get away with it". They both shrugged "Hey, I would have done the**

**same thing" said Remus. "Man you were almost toast back there, where were you?" Sirius asked uncertainly**

**Scratching his head Harry grinned sheepishly "Umm, just Hermione and stuff. Speaking of Hermione is she**

**Real mad at me?" Remus sighed, "She ran and told us you were being a jerk and something was wrong,**

**Then she locked herself in her room" "So yeah she's pretty mad" "Excuse me guys, I need to go talk to her,**

**And can you take out the trash while your at it" he smirked as he pointed to Hillman. Sirius chuckled**

" **Not a problem mate". Harry left them to Hillman as he climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm. Sighing as he**

**came to the door, he knocked "Go away Potter" Hermione mumbled "I'm not going anywhere till you hear **

**Me out" he called softly. Opening the door she leaned on the frame "Make it quick" she said. Sighing,**

**he took a deep breath "Look I'll apologize for yelling at you, I wont say sorry for caring about your safety"**

"**You were very rude, not only to me but to Hillman too" she gasped. He was fuming "The jerk had it coming,**

**he was the one who destroyed the room" he clenched his fist. Hermione slid down to the floor speechless.**

**Harry followed suit and kneeled in front of her. "Listen, I'm sorry if I was mean or hostile, I can't help it.**

**I know no other way other then to take things head on." He paused to wipe the tear from her cheek.**

" **Why do you think I worry about Voldemort? I defeat him every time, cause I can't let him win"**

"**Year after year I face him, and why? Not for the magical world" pausing once more to grab her face so**

**she could look at him "I do it because I fear for your safety above all others" letting his fingers brush her**

**cheek "Which is also why I did what I did tonight" "I will die before I let any harm come to you"**

**Shrugging he sheepishly grinned, "So I guess what I'm horribly trying to say is I'm sorry" **

**Hermione threw her arms around him as she whimpered, "There's nothing to be sorry for" she cried.**

"**I love you Harry Potter" Relief poured through him as he smiled "I love you too Mione"**

**Remus and Sirius watched them from the corner "I hope they get home soon, poor kids" Remus said**

"**Yeah me too moony, me too" Sirius agreed.**

**Well folks there it is Chapter 16. Please review good or bad, Chapter 17 soon. Thanks again to everyone for **

**Reading my story…**


	17. The hunt for Lily

**Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter 16, glad you liked it andI hope you like this one...**

**Chapter 17- The hunt forLily **

**Ron's face contorted with fury "What are you bloody playing at Harry?" he asked clearly not amused by the Joke that was obviously being played on him. "I'm not bloody playing at anything," James growled. "I'm telling**

**you the truth. I am James Potter and I need your help". Folding his arms Ron stared at James really not sure**

**What to think "Explain" he replied suspiciously. "Fine" James grumbled, a couple turned the corner walking**

**In their direction "But not here" he mumbled, grabbing Ron's upper arm and pulling him down the corridor.**

**Once in a darkened corner James released the pressure from Ron's arm. "Thanks mate" Ron said with as much**

**Sarcasm he could manage, rubbing his arm. "Sheesh you didn't have to pull so hard" He complained. **

**Rolling his eyes James smirked "I can walk you back to Madam Pomfrey, if you need her" Blushing Ron quit**

**rubbing his arm "Did I say I needed the hospital wing" said Ron defensively "It doesn't even hurt" he spoke,**

**quietly as if he was trying to convince him self more than James.**

"**Okay, now let me try this again" James paused making sure he had Ron's attention. Taking a deep breath**

**he began to explain, "I am James Potter, father to your friend Harry and right now his mother is with this**

**Voldemort person and I need to find her" "I don't understand, I'm looking at Harry and you say you're not**

**Harry. If your James then how did you get here?" Sighing, James slid down to the floor to sit, looking across**

**The room he ran his hand through his hair "A spell if you can believe it" he chuckled "A stupid love spell".**

**As soon as the words let his mouth Ron knew, "That night at dinner, when you fought with Hermione, that was**

**The day you came isn't it?" James nodded "Correct except it wasn't Hermione I fought, it was Lily Evans"**

**Ron gasped in surprise "That explains a lot that night" scratching his head he said wearily "That explains a lot**

**actually". Suddenly something seem to click in Ron's head "Wait a minute, if you're here then where is Harry?"**

"**That I'm not sure of" he answered honestly. "Ron none of that is important right now" James yelled in whisper.**

"**Not important!" he gasped "My best friend, no wait, my best _FRIENDS_! are out there somewhere and it's not **

**important right now!" **

**James sighed, his patience was treading a thin line, sure he was worried about his kid, but Lily was out there**

**With some crazed wizard and that took priority over everything. "Ron, if I don't find Lily, then Harry and **

**Hermione may never come home." "Dumbledore says to sit and wait, let him find her but I can't do that."**

"**Will you help me find her?" the desperation in his voice did not go unnoticed. Gulping Ron knew what he had**

**to do. He was going to find Voldemort, willingly and it scared him to pieces. "Year after year I follow Harry into**

**battle and now I will follow his father" Holding out his hand Ron smiled weakly "I'm in".**

**James smiled relieved that Ron agreed to help "So what's the plan?" Ron asked as they slowly made their way**

**Back to the common room. James said nothing, as they turned right toward the staircase. Ron shook his head in**

**Disbelief "You do have a plan right?" he asked. God Harry was more like his father then he knew. Obviously**

**Walking into a battle blind was a family trait. "Well actually no not yet, I just got you to agree to help me"**

**James shrugged. Ron sighed taking the steps one at a time "Well then I suppose we should get Harry's invisibility**

**Cloak for starters" he said. James eyebrows drew together "Harry has a invisibility cloak?" he said clearly**

**Intrigued "Yes, he got your old cloak from Dumbledore in our first year of Hogwarts. You left it for Harry**

**When you d" He stopped talking abruptly causing James to turn around "I left it for Harry when I what?"**

**Ron called himself stupid over and over again; clearly he never knew when to shut up. The less he said the better**

**He recalled Hermione saying their third year _"Messing with the future can be dangerous thing Ronald, saying_**

**_Or doing anything can change the future as we know it"_. Ron snapped out of his flashback to find James looking**

**At him strangely "Hello, Ron did you hear me? I left it for Harry when I what?" he repeated. With a slight**

**Smile Ron shrugged "When you decided to give it to him" he said "That's all". It seemed enough for James**

**Cause he turned around and kept walking. It was close, too close; Ron almost told him he was dead, he needed**

**To remember some things were better left unsaid. **

"**So how many times have you and my son sneaked out underneath that cloak Ron? I bet you two break all kinds**

**of rules don't you" Ron whistled walking past him As if he said nothing at all. Oh yeah some things were**

**better left unsaid he though to himself. James simply smiled as Ron walked on. It seemed his son and his friend**

**were up to no good at Hogwarts and he swelled with pride. His son was the leader of the next generation of**

**Marauders, he could only imagine the summers filled with teaching Harry new pranks for the following year.**

**It was that thought which stopped him in his tracks. Snapping his fingers he grinned, why hadn't he thought**

**of it earlier. "Ron" he called "Let's go to Sirius he would surely help us" he said. Ron froze, great just when he**

**thought he could do this. Panicking he tried to think of a good enough explanation. He couldn't tell the guy his**

**friend was dead. "Um we can't just go barging in on Sirius" he moaned as the words left his mouth, he sounded**

**like he was hiding something, surely James would catch on. "And just why not?" he asked growing quite**

**tired of Ron's shortness. Ron screamed inside to think of something and fast, smiling inward he glanced at James**

"**You really want to walk into the ministry of magic and tell Sirius Black you're his best friend trapped in **

**someone else's body and expect him not to freak out" Rolling his eyes he gasped "Do you know who Sirius is**

**best friends with?" "Of course I do me you prat" James hissed, "Right, so you know he will tell you anything.**

**So you want them to lock your older self up, cause you will go mental walking in there and telling yourself **

**You are you" Ron was panting by then, he got carried away in his lie and the best part was judging by the way**

**James was looking he was actually buying it. "Your right, it would be to risky" He was beginning to lose it.**

**He felt foolish; he wasted too much time as it was asking Ron to help. He needed to find Lily before it was too late.**

**It was his fault they were here in the first place; if anything happened to her he could never live with him self.**

**He had an idea; he would find Lily and bring her home safe. He knew asking Ron for help was a bad idea, but**

**Then again he never thought with a clear head when it came to Lily. Sighing he turned to Ron, "Ok go check**

**On Luna and meet me in the dining hall for dinner. We will leave tonight when everyone is a sleep"**

**Ron nodded "Yeah, I would like to pop in on Luna again. Okay see you at dinner" he called over his shoulder**

**as he sprinted down the staircase. As soon as Ron was out of sight, James quickly finished taking the final**

**Steps to the Portrait of The Fat Lady. "Quidditch" James said and entered the common room before the door**

**was fully opened. Due to the fact it was dinnertime, the common room was empty which he was thankful for, less**

**questions he had to answer. Climbing the steps to the dorm room his thoughts lingered on Lily. His heart beat**

**strong as his anger. He was going to find Voldemort and destroy him; he would make him pay for taking Lily**

**opening the door to his room she crossed the room to Harry's trunk. Looking through it, he came across the cloak.**

**James was amazed how good the cloaked still looked after all the years. His fingers traced the delicate material.**

**Placing it on his lap he continued to look for anything else that would be useful. Grabbing a quill, James walked**

**To the desk and began to write a note. The cloak along with the Marauders map and a Firebolt sat waiting on **

**The bed. He had to go alone. Time was wasting and the longer he waited the less chance he had of getting Lily**

**Out of there alive. And under no circumstance was that about to happen. Tossing the note onto Ron's bed, James**

**Grabbed the items he needed to escape and left the room without looking back.**

**The room sat in silence as the curtains blew in the light breeze, everything still except the letter that fluttered**

**Slighty _Dear Ron,_**

_**Please don't be mad, this is something I must**_

_**Do alone. I can't sit back and wait for something**_

_**To happen to her. She means something to me and**_

_**Realize I cant live if she doesn't. I beg you give me**_

_**A head start before you alert Dumbledore of my plan**_

_**I'm glad my son has a great friend, and I hope you**_

_**Can understand why I left**_

_**J.P.**_

**Well there it is guys chapter 17, Hope you like and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Please review good or bad. Chapter 18 will be out soon and Thanks again to everyone who reads my story…**


	18. Love can conquer all

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 17. Wow I have 60 reviews that mean a lot to me guys.

Hope you like chapter 18 and review good or bad…

Chapter 18 – Love can conquer all

Harry turned around as he heard voices close by. Spotting Sirius and Remus standing by the steps, he gave them the

Thumbs up sign showing everything was going to be just fine. With one last sniffle Hermione raised her head and

Sighed "So you hungry?" she asked him softly getting up from the floor. "Starving actually" he laughed.

"Well then we better get going, I'm sure they are hungry as well," she said nodding her head in the direction of

Remus and Sirius. Hermione smirked as she turned to look at them "Yes I knew you were there" "I would have to

Worry if Harry gave signs behind my back to thin air" she said smugly as she walked past all three boys who sat

Mouths opened wondering when on earth she got eyes in the back of her head. " You guy's coming or you just going

To stand there" she called as she walked away humming a favorite muggle tune she loved so much.

As they watched her walk away Sirius shook his head "Man if I didn't know better I would say she was Lily, Man

They act so much alike its scary" Harry chuckled "Hermione can be very hard to gather sometimes. I've known

her for seven years now and I still don't get her sometimes". He said. "Good luck with that" Sirius added.

Lets go eat" and they headed off to the dinning hall. Hermione felt much better spite fact they were still no closer to

Going home, she was safe and things between her and Harry seemed to be getting back to normal.

Spotting Alice she waved and made her way through the group of kids chatting in the entranceway. Hermione smiled

As she sat down next to Alice and waited for her plate to appear. She jumped when Alice grabbed her arm.

"Lily did you hear about Hillman?" Gulping she nodded her head no as her plate arrived. "Umm what happened?"

"Well a prefect found Hillman hanging from a staircase near the Hufflepuff common room this morning" she said

quite worriedly "And to make matters worse he doesn't remember what happened" Grabbing the goblet of pumpkin

juice Hermione winced "Do they have any clues to who did it?" "Not a one can you believe it" Alice huffed.

Silently thanking the heavens above Hermione gave Alice a weak smile. The last thing she needed was Harry in

Trouble. "I just can't believe someone would hurt him Lily, he is wonderful and kind" Alice sighed as her

Expression turned dreamy. "I'm going to sit with him after dinner, I will nurse him back to health and then he

will Surely noticed me" She grinned. Hermione's face fell "Alice you can't tell me you like Hillman"

"Lily" she growled "You're my best friend, you know good and well I don't like Hillman I love him" she beamed.

"Alice as your best friend, I think your making a huge mistake. He is not so nice once you get to know him"

"Neither is James Potter" she spat looking very angry at the moment. Hermione gasped, "This has nothing to do with

James and you know it"

"Granted James has done some awful things in the past but he has never called me a Mudblood"

It didn't take long for the words to sink in. Alice gasped, "He was the one who destroyed our room," she said

More as a statement then a question. Hermione nodded "Yes I found out a little while ago, I didn't want to believe it.

Neither but it's true Alice" she whispered "Please don't say a word" Alice nodded as her lower lip trembled,

"Why can't I ever like a decent guy? What is wrong with me?" "Nothing at all" Hermione heard someone whispered

a few seats down. "I'm never going to date anyone from Hogwarts" Alice stated. Turning to her left she noticed the

smile fade from the face of a certain boy, smiling Hermione patted the arm of her friend " Never say never Alice"

Hermione spotted the boy getting up to leave, _here's to the future_ she said to herself.

Watching the boy get up she slowly slipped her wand under the table. Just as the he said goodnight, Alice rolled her

Eyes to the comment and moved to take a sip from her goblet. _1,2,3_ Hermione counted just as the boy began to pass

Them and pointed her wand toward Alice's cup, throwing pumpkin juice all over the unexpecting boy. Alice paled

As Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing. The boy stood there, pumpkin juice dripping from his face

And chuckled, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. One minute I was taking a drink, then your wearing it"

Alice rambled on as she desperately attempted to clean him off, blushing like mad. "There is no need for this really"

The boy smiled "I was going to take a bath anyway" he shrugged. Holding out his hand he grinned "Pleased to meet

You I'm Frank" "Frank Longbottom, you sit behind me in charms" Alice said. Hermione watched the pair and smiled

Harry walked in the hall followed by Remus and Sirius. Quickly scanning the room for Hermione he found her with

Alice and Frank. Hearing Harry call her she looked up and waved "Alice I'll see you back at the dorm" she said

They didn't even respond as they continued to laugh and talk. Feeling as if the nothing else could go wrong she made

Her way over to the guys "Glad to see you could make it" she laughed

"What's going on over there?" asked Harry motioning his head in the direction of Alice and Frank.

"Just two people having a chance at love" grinning at Harry she shrugged her shoulders. "Remus is that Alice martin

with Frank Longbottom?" Sirius didn't even try to hide the surprise "I believe you were wrong my friend, looks like

Alice would give him a chance" Remus bit his tongue to keep from gloating. "Ah, Who cares?" was all they heard

As he stopped away to the table clearly annoyed about being wrong. Sighing Remus followed his friend possibly

To console his bruised ego. "Let's go eat shall we" Harry said grabbing her hand only to be stopped when she didn't

Move "Go ahead I've already eaten. I think I'll have that walk around the lake" "Mione"he growled in a low voice

"It's just a walk for Merlin's sake Potter. Get a grip" "Ill be alright, and I promise not to be too long" tapping the end

of his nose. "Fine, but watch yourself love" he warned before reluctantly letting her hand go. "Always" she called

before she walked out the door. Harry stood in the doorway watching till she was out of sight. Growling he headed

for the table, so much for eating with his girlfriend. He didn't know how much more he could take of this distance

lately, he missed her and between the different classes and the mess they were in didn't leave much time for them.

He sat down between Remus and Sirius with a thump and began to stab his meat forcefully. "You alright mate?"

"Perfect" he mumbled still stabbing his meat. Both shrugged, carrying on with their meal. The sun was beginning to

set leaving the lake glowing in the softest orange hue. Hermione closed her eyes taking in the fresh smell of

the blossoms. She loved the lake at sunset; something about the lake calmed her. She and Harry would come down

to the lake after dinner with Ron and Luna sometimes to wind down. It was her favorite place at Hogwarts.

Thinking about Ron and Luna made her sigh. "Amazing how it looks the same huh?" he said coming behind her.

"Yes, always so beautiful" she whispered. Wrapping his arms around her waste he kissed the top of her head

"That you are," he said causing her to playfully hit his arm "I meant the lake silly" she blushed.

"And I meant you" he spoke softly as she laid her head on his chest "What happened to dinner?" she asked

"Dinner isn't nearly as important as being together" "For once I agree" was all she said. They stood there together

watching the color dance on the lake in silence. Harry wondered how long would it take for peace to come in their

time. Would there ever come a time when Voldemort couldn't hurt them? How many nights can they have like this?

"Hermione, are you happy?" he asked breaking the silence "Of course I am" she answered turning around to

face him properly. Searching his eyes she grabbed his hand "What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"I need to know that you are happy with me" "Harry" she whispered, "I could not be any happier than I am now"

"Never doubt my happiness when it comes to you," Gently leaning down he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss seemed to drown out all their fears. In that moment James and Lily didn't exist, Voldemort wasn't a

Threat, neither worried about going home. All that remained were two people, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

proof that love could surely conquer all.

Well there it is folks chapter 18. Hope you like it and please review good or bad. Chapter 19 will be up soon.


	19. Everyone's in trouble

Thank you to everyone that has read my story and have taken the time to review.

I hope you will continue to do so. Over 60 reviews I feel blessed, well anyhow on with

Chapter 19…

Chapter 19- Everyone's in trouble

James continued to wipe the blood from his lip as he tried to slow down his breathing. Having just barely

Making it past the Whomping Willow, he was ready to sit down. With his lip stinging, he groaned at the

Bruise he was bound to have under his right eye. That tree branch really knocked him, if it wasn't for his

Determined need to push through he was sure that blasted tree would have been the death of him. Slowly

Following the trail that became so natural he was coming up on the door of the shrieking shack.

Opening the door he gasped in surprise, it sure wasn't what he expected, the furniture that was there less

Than a month ago was replaced with cobwebs. James stared around the room kind of confused, Remus

Taught at Hogwarts now, surely he would still be using this place. An office was no place for a werewolf

to transform. He didn't have time to think about it, he needed to move quickly. The door leading to

Hogsmeade was just at the end of the hallway. It was his only hope; maybe just maybe there was a clue.

Growling Ron tossed his fork aside, James still hadn't showed. It had been nearly a half hour since he left

Luna at the hospital wing. He said he would meet him at dinner, he was bloody certain he did. Ron gulped

Down the last of his chicken and tossed his napkin. All night he had to listen to James nag about wasting

Time and here he was lollygagging around. Ron sat out for the common room prepared to give a piece

of his mind, Sheesh they didn't even have a plan yet. Who actually confronts an evil wizard without

a plan "Only a Potter" he mumbled under his breath.

As he reached the door he didn't even bother to knock "Where were you?" he yelled as he entered.

He looked around the room, completely empty. His eyes fell to his bed as the note taunted him,

frozen stiff he watched the note flap softly and his heart leaped to his throat. He knew without even

looking, James went without him. He thought he was going to be sick, forcing his feet to finally move,

he crept to the bed and reached for the note. As he read the note anger turned to fear, He had to get to

Dumbledore right away. He wanted a head start; Ron couldn't believe this guy. He only hoped it wasn't

To late and they could reach him in time.

Ron tore down the hall as if Voldemort himself was chasing him. Rearing the corner he plowed straight into

A group of students departing the dinning hall. Gaining his balance before he fell with them and continued

To run "Mr. Weasley, slow yourself down" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Can't Professor, emergency

Please meet me at Dumbledore's office. It was something in his voice that caused her to run after him.

Ron stood in front of the gargoyle statue screaming every password he could think of, it was no use; it

wouldn't budge. Professor McGonagall rushed to his side "What" "is" "the" meaning" "of" "this"

She panted trying to catch her breath. Ron bended over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to slow

his breath to answer, "I need to speak with Dumbledore. It's urgent" he said "Password, Password" he

yelled causing her to jump back in surprise. Students didn't tend to yell at her. "Sherbet Lemon" she spoke

tightly. Before the stairway was fully exposed Ron bolted heading straight for the Headmaster.

Bursting into the office Ron found Dumbledore and Remus along with his Parents sitting by the fireplace,

"Professor I must speak with you at once" he yelled "Forgive me Albus, I tried to stop him" McGonagall

said walking through the door, eyeing Ron disapprovingly. "Sir something has happened" he growled,

slamming down a book to get some notice "Ronald Weasley" Molly screamed, upset and embarrassed

by her son's outburst, "Molly, it's quite alright, let the him speak" If he was worried then he didn't show it.

Motioning his hand towards Ron he nodded. "Sir, he's gone," Ron said

The twinkle in his eye seemed to wither out, his eyes searched Ron as if trying to find something.

"No, he couldn't, wouldn't" stammered Remus as the color seemed to drain from his face. "Oh Albus, what

if he gets killed," Molly cried out weeping into her husbands chest. "I'm afraid our meeting must wait"

sighing he turned to Ron "You two were going to leave tonight together weren't you" he asked even though

Ron was sure he already knew" Nodding in shame Ron looked to the floor "Ronald, you should be ashamed,

It wasn't enough you two could've got yourselves killed, but you have place Harry in grave danger"

Ron hung his head lower for this time it was his father's voice full of disappointment. Dumbledore placed

His hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled "It took great courage for you to admit your mistake, and thanks to

you we can find him before Harry is lost to us forever" "Remus, you and Arthur come with me, Molly,

Minerva, alert as many from the order as you can. I want every person searching for James and Lily"

Everyone jumped up to the seriousness of his tone. The women vanished at once to alert the order.

"Ron, any idea where James may have gone?" Arthur asked Ron just shook his head. "He could be almost

Anywhere" Sighed Remus. Raising his head Ron gasped, "Hogsmeade" he blurted out "Excuse me son"

Mr. Weasley replied, "Check Hogsmeade, He would have gone to look for clues, Harry would have at least;

I just figured with Harry being like his Dad and stuff maybe" he trailed off. "I believe your right, brilliant

Mister Weasley" beamed Dumbledore.

"Let us be off quickly," he said, Ron moved to grab the port key "What do you think your doing?" Arthur

asked, "I'm going with you all Dad" Ron eyed his father daring him to object "Harry and Hermione are my

best friends, don't try and stop me," he said giving them a warning look. "You tried to stop James, and look

were it got you!" he bellowed at Dumbledore, folding his arms tightly across his chest, looking from each

one "I'll go with or without your approval" the tone in his voice made it appearate there was no room for

argument "Very well mister Weasley, you've made your point" Dumbledore said as he steadied the port

key. With a thankful look Ron made his way over to the men. The four touched the port key and vanished.

Her head was pounding, as her eyes struggled to open. Slowly she crawled across the floor trying to sit up.

a million thoughts seemed to fill her head causing it to pound harder. Lily moaned softly as she gently

rubbed her head, feeling a cool sticky substance she jerked her hand away to reveal blood. Lily began to

panic, she was bleeding and scared. Where was James? He should have been here by now, wherever here

was. Moving slowly she stood up, and walked to the door of bars that held her captive. Pulling on the bars

she screamed "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lily began to kick at the bars, doing anything she could to

break them. "Please let me go," she pleaded. Nobody came to her rescue; no one even answered her as

she screamed for her release. Lily reached for her wand, finding an empty pocket frantically she searched,

her robes then remembered her failed attempt to bring down her capture.

To weak to stand anymore, Lily let her self-fall to the floor, scraping her back on the bars as she slid down,

Lily pulled her legs up and sobbed. She was all alone, with no wand and she was going to die. She wasn't

Supposed to die, wasn't she going to marry that prat James Potter? Yes James, what she would give to

to see his face again. The past week had been something else for them. They had begun to finally know

the real sides to each other. How she wish she could have more time with him. Her heart ached for the

lost chance, if only she was in front of him she would tell him she loved him, but she wasn't. Lily

Gasped as though the words were daggers in her mind. The shock of the declaration was the last straw

She just realized she was in love with James Potter and knew it would haunt her forever.

James pulled the cloak over his head as he grabbed for the doorknob, Hogsmeade was just beyond the door

And with it laid the whereabouts of Lily. If anyone had told him he would be searching for Lily Evans he

Would have laughed his arse off, but she was no longer an enemy and he sure didn't feel like laughing now.

James opened the door and quickly glanced from left to right, he figured he would start at the bookstore

Lily and Luna went to first. There had to be something there, just had too. The cloak hid the determined

Glint in his eyes as he carefully made his way across the streets of Hogsmeade.

Lily stiffened as the sound of the door opening echoed down the hall. Someone was coming, she could

Hear the footsteps as they clicked on the floor. Closing her eyes she silently prayed to be spared of harm.

"Well, I can't say I'm glad to see you alive and well" Voldemort sneered. "But you being alive is what

will give me Potter" Lily hugged her knees tighter afraid to even look at him. "What do you want from us?"

she whispered. "I want Potter, dead" he spat "Killing you after is just a added bonus" Lily cringed as his

evil crackle echoed through the hall.

James spent a good twenty minutes searching the ground already and still nothing. He was beginning to get

Frustrated. Deciding to look again where they found Luna, James slowly retraced his steps careful not to

Footprints. Turning the corner he stopped, his heart beat a mile a minute. It couldn't be, not when he came

This far. There a few feet away stood Dumbledore, accompanied by Remus, Arthur Weasley and Ron.

Narrowing his eyes at Ron, he bit his lip to keep from yelling at him. He asked him to give him a head

Start, what a guy.

James had to get out of there quick before they found him. He couldn't have them dragging him back to the

Castle when he needed to save Lily. Slowly backing up he stilled, as Dumbledore seemed to be looking

At him "Don't move" Dumbledore cried out in alarm. James turned to make a run for it and slammed right

Into something or someone knocking him on his back. The cloak sunk to the dirt revealing James to them

Looking up James stared at three people he never seen before "It's him" a woman laughed in delight. Before

he could make a move, one of the men grabbed hold of him. The woman held up a rock, and James felt him

self being pulled away. The horror on Dumbledore's face was the last thing he saw as he faded away.

Voldemort paced in front of the cell. "Yes, I will finally kill Harry Potter and gain control of the world I

so richly deserve," he said. Lily looked up, fear in her eyes, he was coming after her son. "If you touch my

son, you better hope I don't get my wand back" she spoke with an unfamiliar voice. One of a protective

mother who gladly kill for her child. Voldemort stepped back slightly not expecting the sudden change in

her just as the chamber door flew open "Master" someone cried "Master, come quick, they have returned;

They have Harry Potter," he screamed in shock. Voldemort turned in a flash "WHAT DO YOU WANT

WITH MY SON!" she screamed to his retreating back "TELL ME NOW! I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU

HEAR ME, I WILL KILL YOU!" she panted till the door slammed shut. This guy was after her future son.

The man had said they had Harry, Lily gasped, if they had Harry that meant they had "JAMES" she cried

To the room. They were going to kill James. Falling to her knees Lily prayed for death.

Well there you have it guys Chapter 19. Hope you like it and please review good or bad. Chapter 20 will

Be up soon and once again thank you to everyone who reads.


	20. It's not fair

Wow! I'm so glad everyone loved my last chapter. You guys are awesome without a doubt,

I hope you like this on too. Please review good or bad, thanks…

Chapter 20- It's not Fair 

Hermione sighed as they broke apart for air "Wow" she said smiling, leaning closer to him, on instinct

Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his hand gently stroke her back. He hoped she was

truly happy with him. Granted it would hurt like hell to lose her, but to have her commit to a future

she wasn't sure she wanted would kill him.

He loved her with all his being. There wasn't a moment she didn't plague his mind, he couldn't

even do his work properly. The only time he felt fear; real fear was when he thought of her in harm.

she gave him the strength he needed to face Voldemort. Losing his parents and godfather took a great

deal of time to overcome. Hermione never let him feel alone. She helped him fill the missing pieces

of his life, allowing him to trust in people. She was the reason he was the boy who lived.

Closing his eyes he thought back on the first time he and Ron met her. **Flashback** "So its true, your

Harry Potter" a bushy haired girl asked quite serious. Harry not quite knowing what to say, looked

at his new friend Ron and nodded at her. "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you" she extended her

hand for Harry to shake. "And you are?" she asked Ron as if she just noticed his presence. Ron rolled

his eyes "Ronald Weasley" he said out of pure offense. Harry smiled as the memory came and went,

Oh yeah the first time he ever met her both he and Ron were convinced she was mental.

Hermione moved when Harry softly chuckled "What is so funny" she asked "Nothing" he said as he

pretended to be interested in something on the lake. "Funny Potter, what was with the laugh?"

grinning he laughed again "I was just thinking about the first time I met you" he said "No!" she

groaned with a smile "I was a pest back then" "Not to mention a great friend" he added. Both of them

continued to chuckle softly as they recalled past memories. Hermione closed her eyes as they sat by

tree near the lake "You tired Mione?" Harry asked her. Hermione said, "Not really and then she

yawned, which made both of them laugh. "Maybe a little," she conceded.

Hermione shifted her weight, trying to nestle herself even closer, and he felt the sharp heel of her

shoe brush across his ankle, soft enough to feel like a caress. He kissed the top of her head, it was

beginning to get dark outside. They should be heading in now "Mione" he said nudging her softly.

No response, looking down at her he smiled, she was sleeping. He sat there watching her peaceful

form as he leaned back against the tree. The hell with going inside, he could stay like this forever.

Harry watched a couple walking on the far side of the lake laughing together. As they made their way

around to his side he noticed it was Alice and Frank. His heart went out to Neville. He wished he

was the one to witness the happiness of his parents, not him. Voldemort had taken so much from a lot

of people. Looking down at Hermione he sighed, he didn't know what he would do if she died.

He had to admit he hated being the savior, why did he have to be the one everyone depended on.

in order to assure the future he had to gamble with his. At times he wanted to just take Hermione

and disappear. But Eventually fate would catch up with him and the prophecy would be full-filled.

Harry decided along time ago, when he first learned of the prophecy that he wouldn't worry about

what could happen, only what needed to be done. One thing was for certain, Voldemort and him

would meet one day soon and Harry had no plans of dying. Hermione stirred a little snapping Harry

out of his thoughts. "You seemed troubled" she asked sleepily "Everything okay?" Harry forced a

smile on his face "Never better" he said. Changing the subject quickly he lifted her up "It's almost

dark, we should get going". Helping her up from the ground, he kissed her softly on her cheek

earning him a sleepy smile. He couldn't tell her what was on really on his mind, the last thing he

Wanted was for her to worry about his safety.

They held hands as the made their way across the lake, Harry knew when the time came, he would be

ready, He was going to defeat him once and for all. For the wizards and witches, for his parents cruel

death as well as his godfather. Hermione would surely be the next victim and that was not an option.

Entering the castle, Harry wondered what his parents were doing; he wondered if they were happy

With the way he turned out. Did they know they were dead? With a soft sigh he doubted it.

Dumbledore would make sure of that, for a quick second jealousy flickered through him. It wasn't fair

Ron was running around with his parents. Eating with them, just the simple fact of hearing their voices

drove Harry crazy with envy. They were his mum and dad and his best friend was doing everything he

never had the chance to do. Harry knew it was wrong to be angry with Ron; after all it wasn't his fault

he never knew his parents. Sighing he climbed the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower, he needed to

calm down and stop thinking about these things. They were getting the best of him and he knew it.

Hermione could tell something was wrong with Harry, even if he didn't want to tell her. She had been

listening to him sigh since they left the lake and on occasion he had griped her hand a little to hard.

"What is the matter?" she asked wincing, he had just squeezed her hand again. "Nothing" he said still

looking straight ahead "Then why are you hurting my hand?" Harry stopped and let go of her hand,

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize" Reaching the portrait she said the password and they walked in.

Hermione walked towards the girl's dorm "I'm going to bed" she called to him. Nodding his

head, he gave her a light kiss on her cheek "Sleep well love, I'm just going to sit here for a bit"

she smiled before returning the kiss "Try not to stay up long" she spoke softly and she parted from

him with much reluctance, she knew better than to question him when he got like this, so she would

let him be alone for now. Reaching the top of the stairs she quietly turned to glance at him,

Harry sat in front of the fireplace the flames burning their reflection in the lens of his glasses.

sighing she turned the corner leaving him alone. Tomorrow he would talk whether he like it or not.

Well there you have it folks chapter 20, I know it's not great but I needed a filler chapter before I

Could bring out chapter 21. Please review good or bad, and Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter 21

Be out real soon. Hope you enjoy and review, review, review…


	21. Revelations

Here it is Chapter 21 just liked I promised. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Hope you like the Chapter, Please review good or bad…

Chapter 21- Revelations 

"No!" Ron screamed as James vanished right before their eyes. Remus paled, he was going to lose

his best friend twice as well as Harry. They didn't get there in time and each stood fearing the worse.

Dumbledore moved quickly "Magic always leaves a trace" he said, "Hurry! Not all hope is lost".

The men followed Dumbledore fast as they could. If anyone could save James it was him.

Lily couldn't breath, James was going to die and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She tried

kicking the bars, desperately trying to escape. She needed to get to James, he came to rescue her and now

he would die for it. Pulling on the bars, the tears fell down her cheek. It was no use the bars wouldn't

budge, but she wasn't going to stop trying.

James felt the pull of his body lessen as they appeared in a room. James had no idea where he was as

he glanced around the unfamiliar room. The woman moved away from them "The dark lord is coming"

she smirked "He will reward us, beyond our wildest dreams" The door flew open wide as a short balding

man entered the room "Master is on his way" if he didn't know better James could have swore he heard

fear in his voice. The man who held James tighten his hold and laughed, "He's been waiting for this day,

you may have escaped the night of the tri-wizard tournament, you wont be successful this time"

James was confused, the tri-wizard games hadn't been played in years, he wondered what the heck this

Guy was talking about.

The room fell silent as the door slowly crept open to reveal the most evil wizard. "Lord Voldemort"

Said one of the men as he walked toward him. Voldemort sent him flying across the room as he continued

to make his way toward James. "Your lord Voldemort?" said James, anger filling his body,

"WHERE IS SHE" James screamed, trying to get lose. This was the creep that took Lily and James was

going to make him pay. He didn't care what kind of lord he thought he was. Still struggling James asked

again "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?" Voldemort eyed James as if he just received the best Christmas present

ever "Ah the Mudblood you mean" Voldemort asked "Let's just say she is disposed of shall we"

James refused to believe it as his heart sunk, no she couldn't be dead. He wasn't to late". A boiling hate

erupted in James's chest leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand in

his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack… to kill. Without realizing what he was doing, he moved

forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands held him back.

"If you hurt her, you will pay," James hissed in a whispered, causing the dark lord to chuckle "And here

he is, the boy you all believed to be my downfall. Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face

him. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" It was pain beyond anything James had ever experienced; his very

bones were on fire; his head was surely going to explode as his eyes rolled madly in his head. He wanted

it to end, or black out, worse, to die. And then it was over, he hung limply, the hold on his arms by the

two men the only thing keeping him up. "I will show you all who is the great one" he said then he looked

at James "You will die, tonight Harry Potter" he sneered. James felt to weak to fight, but the sound of

his son's name surprised him, he barley raised his head as he struggled to look at Voldemort "What do

you want with my son?" he asked weakly.

Voldemort lowered his wand and stared at James not saying a word. First the girl referred to the boy

as son then the boy himself. Something was odd about this; maybe he shouldn't be too hasty with this

he thought. Glancing at him one last time, Voldemort placed his wand in his pocket causing his fellow

death eaters to gasp in alarm "Master, aren't you going to kill him?" Lucius asked in shock.

"In due time Lucius, put him with the Mudblood for now" he hissed, "Lord is that wise?" asked Bellatrix

she made a mad dash for the dark lord, turning with anger in his eyes he frowned "You question me,

Bella?" he asked with a warning. "Forgive me my lord," she whispered "We will take Harry to the cell"

she said quickly and nodded to the two others as they jerked James up and walked him out the door.

Voldemort stood alone in the room; he finally had Harry Potter or did he? It was possible this was

all part of a plan, but he was determined to find out. He had Potter and for now that was enough.

James was being led to a door, even though some strength was returning he was still quite weak.

He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He was too late to save Lily, the Crucio curse hurt,

But nothing could prepare him for the hurt he felt now. Lucius pulled his arm up further but James

Was too numb to notice. "The dark lord was foolish to let him go," hissed Bella, causing Lucius to

Sigh in annoyance "You know better than to questions his methods" he said.

Lily flung forward when the door opened "LET ME OUT OF HERE" she yelled. They were still to far

away for her to notice whom it was. James smiled slightly as he listen to the screaming girl. He had

hated to listen to her yell. Lord knew he was usually the reason she did. But at that moment it was music

to his ears. Lily gasped as they came into view, James head hung as they stopped in front of the cell.

She moved forward wanting to touch him through the bars. Bella smirked as she readied her wand,

"Stand back you filthy Mudblood". James loosened one of his hands and made a move for Bella.

He didn't have much strength at the moment but nobody insulted Lily in front of him.

Lucius noticed the attack and pushed James back into the cell and slammed the door. James moaned as

he landed right at Lily's feet. Lily skidded to the ground painfully on her knees to get to James.

as the cell door slammed, Bella looked down upon the two with disgust. "Your lucky the dark lord

won't let me kill you" she spat. Lily didn't even pay her attention as she cradled James in her arms,

"James I thought they had killed you" she sobbed. Lucius narrowed his eyes as she spoke to the boy.

Something wasn't right with them two, Voldemort must have sensed it that was why he waited.

"Bella let us leave, we must speak with the master," he said. With one last look they turned and headed

down the hallway. Lily softly ran her fingers through James hair, bringing his hand up he stopped her.

"I wasn't too late" he whispered smiling. "I was so scared they had killed you" Sitting up he gathered

Lily into his arms afraid to let her go. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you"? He asked checking her over.

Shaking her head no she looked at him "How about you?" "I got hit with a curse. Nothing more"

"Same here" she replied.

James sighed "Lily I'm sorry, I should have never let you go alone to the bookstore" pausing he touch her

face gently "I would have died then let them take you" "Oh, damn!" she said wiping her eyes, "I don't

ever do this, I hardly ever cry". "Cry all you want," he told her, his fingers curling around hers.

"We're in a cell. Your not visible". And if you need to cry" "No," she said jerking her hand away from

his and glaring at him with misty eyes "Don't give me any sympathy, darn it all. Don't you see? That's

exactly what's making me cry".

Leaning back, he laughed softly. "Okay, No more sympathy from me I promise." Taking a deep, shaky

breath she looked up at him "Good, this is not your fault" "I'm just glad you're alive" she said as she

cleared her throat, blinking rapidly, trying to dry her eyes. "I'm glad your alive Lily" he said "I don't

know what I would have done if I was too late" they both hugged grateful to have one another even if it

wasn't for much longer.

"We need to find a way out of here" James said as they broke apart. "I've tried everything James, there is

no way out" James glanced around the cell, looking for any sign of escape. "James, this man he is after

our son" Lily told him concern in her voice. "I figured when he called me Harry" "What does he want

with him?" she pleaded with him to have a answer. "I don't know Lily, Our son seems to be a mystery

to us. Maybe he is in some kind of trouble he can't even tell us about" he replied uncertain. Neither spoke

a word for a while as the looked for every possible way to escape. James looked over at lily as she leaned

her head on the bars, lost in deep thought "Did you hear me Evans?" he asked "Huh?" she asked in

confusion. "I said when we get out of here. Cause we will" he eyed her sternly through his glasses,

"What do you say to us being friends?" he asked hopeful.

"it's a fantastic idea," she told him. "But I can't do that James" "What are you talking about Lily"

"I cant be friends with you" He frowned, running a hand through his dark hair. "Lily, I thought

we'd worked through all that old garbage" "We did." She sighed, "This is new garbage."

She tried to smile but it was a weak effort. Here it was. Did she have the courage to do this?

Was she going to reach out and take her chance, or let it slip away?

Taking a deep very deep breath, she squared her shoulders and held her chin high, meeting his dark

Gaze with her own eyes and prayed that her voice wouldn't break. "You see, James, I'm. I'm in

Love with you". His face registered shock, crushing her. He hadn't expected this had he? And if

He loved her, even a little bit, would it have been such a surprise? "I think you can understand that

It would be impossible to be friends with you under the circumstances. I mean since you don't love me."

James crossed the room and took her by the shoulders, staring down into her face. "Who says I don't

Love you?" he demanded, his voice slightly hoarse. "Well, I thought." "You've got to cut me some slack,

Lily" he said "I've never been in love before. I'm just feeling my way here." A sense of hope shivered

Through her, but she held it back, still too wary to let herself believe in it. After all he only said he wasn't

Sure hadn't he? "So, you're thinking that maybe?"

He frowned down at her, troubled but elated at the same time. There was no getting around it. He could

try as hard as he might, but he couldn't stop himself from loving her. He knew it had to be love because

it felt so ridiculous and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it. "No I'm not saying

maybe Lily, I can't think about anything but you. Lily you fill my head and my heart like no woman

ever has before. All I want is to be near you. All I think about is how to make you happy. I've got to

think that's love"

She was laughing softly, shaking her head "Either that or a bad case of the flu," she said lovingly.

her heart was singing. "But I'm ready to risk calling it love if you are." His large hands cupped her

face. "I don't have any choice," he admitted, feeling helpless, looking helpless. "Lily I love you"

With a cry of joy, she threw her arms around his neck and he held her tightly, raining small kisses

on her pretty face. Then his mouth found hers and their kiss deepened, growing as their love

ignited the passion that was lurking between them a light engulfed them both.

Stepping back in surprise she covered her mouth "Harry we're home" Hermione squeaked.

"But how" Harry didn't like the feelings that washed over him. Something wasn't right.

"I wondered where we are?" he said, just as he turned Harry screamed in agony falling to the floor

clutching the lighting bolt scar, resting neatly on his forehead, Hermione rushed to his side "Harry"

she screamed, Her voice echoing down the hall.

Well folks chapter 21 as promised, Hope you liked it and chapter 22 will be out tomorrow or Monday.

Please review good or bad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 20….


	22. Downfalls and Comebacks

Heya guys hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad to see my

Very first reviewer come back to finish the story (you know who you are). Here it is guy's chapter 22.

Chapter 22- Downfalls and Comebacks 

Harry laid there screaming in agony as Hermione helplessly begged him to speak to her. "Harry what is it?"

She cried, "My scar, it burns," he moaned. Her heart dropped to her feet, the scar was a warning,

and if it hurt, Voldemort was close by. She desperately tried to move Harry to his feet. No she wasn't ready

for this, she wasn't ready to send Harry marching into possible death. They had to get out of there and

quick. Making sure Harry was resting against the bars, Hermione ran to the cell door, tugging on the bars

"Damn" Hermione grumbled out loud, pacing agitatedly around the small cell.

The pain begun to subside allowing Harry to focus once again "He's happy" he spoke slowly rubbing

His head "I can feel him as if he's close by". Hermione glared " Harry I'm getting us out of here"

"You can't possibly challenge him, your not ready" her voice trembled as she pleaded with him.

She stood there silent, waiting for him to agree with her. Harry raked his fingers through his hair,

His frustration acute. What could he possibly say to her? The truth he supposed, that when he finally

came face to face with Voldemort, he would fight him. Yet the truth was not the truth anymore.

At least, not on his part, He _did_ plan on fighting him. But now he intended to kill him.

But she didn't want to hear that. She wanted to be told that they were going to escape, leave, avoid

Voldemort a little longer.

Clearly, she was afraid for his safety, didn't want to risk it. Heck it felt good knowing she cared

so much, but he cared for her even more and for that Voldemort would not make it passed him.

He knew she would never be okay with him risking his life, but then again she knew his fate.

She learned it the first year at Hogwarts.

He understood her fear but they both knew it was inevitable. Grabbing her into a hug he sighed, "Trust me"

He said "The only thing we need to worry about is getting you to safety" As soon as she pulled away

From him, he felt cold. "Your insane, if you think I'm leaving you here alone" she cried.

Harry took off his glasses, he began to clean them on his robes "This is not open for discussion" he said

Shrugging, he wasn't even looking at her. "I'm not leaving without you" she glared at him

Neither bothered to say another word, both knowing very well what would happen.

He sat in his chair, the flames of the fireplace burning like his mind. He had to admit the mudblood's

words peaked his curiosity. Why would she call Harry her son, his mother was dead. Due to the fact is

was by his own hand that he was certain. Still she called him son and he wanted to know why.

Potter had already defeated him too many times; he would not allow him another chance. "Master"

he called coming into the room "Leave me Lucius" he hissed clearly annoyed. "Master, forgive me

for the intrusion" Lucius spoke carefully as he approached the chair "Potter has been taken to the cell."

"Very well" Voldemort answered grumpily. "Lord if I may? Upon bringing him, the girl referred to him as

James" pausing as Voldemort eyes widen like the flames from the fire. Lucius continued,

"I thought this was rather odd, and should alert you right away"

"Good choice my slippery friend, this just may play useful" Turning around he placed a wicked smile

on his lips, "Keep this up and I just might disregard you disloyalty years ago" Lucius bowed "Your too

merciful my lord" Voldemort waved a hand, before turning back around "Leave me" he said lowly.

Lucius knew better than to linger longer than necessary, bowing once again he took his leave.

Voldemort stared off, deep in thought. What was going on, he couldn't quite figure out what they

were up to. But he couldn't let the boy win this time. He was the Dark Lord, men and women everywhere

feared to even speak his name, then sixteen years ago he was forced to roam the world, searching for ways

to survive, forced to possess other people just to obtain a body for short periods of time.

The greatest wizard to live reduced to nothing by a mere infant. He received a fate far worse than death

that night and ever since then he dreamt of the boy's death, even came close a few times. Oh yeah, the

boy was lucky that night, saved by his mother. He was at Voldemort's mercy now, no Dumbledore,

no Sirius, plus no mother here to save him this time. All of a sudden Voldemort's eyes widen in awe

or was she?

Dumbledore reacted so fast; that it seemed to the others he walked on air. Standing on the very spot James

vanished from, he muttered a few words while waving his wand ever so slowly. Narrowing his eyes he

searched for something through the foggy mist. Ron watched the process impatiently waiting for some

inkling to where James went.

"Anything?" Remus asked hopefully when Dumbledore turned around. He nodded "I have found him, but

we must make haste" his face held a sudden look of warning "I must insist you use caution, be prepared

for anything" sighing Dumbledore clutched his wand "quickly" he said as they stepped through the mist.

Lily sat up quickly, she was in her room. She didn't understand one minute she was locked in a cell

declaring her undying love to James Potter and now she sat her in room as if it was all a dream.

but it wasn't a dream, she loved James and he loved her back. The very idea put a smile on her face.

Never in a million years did she think the words love and James potter would coexist in the same sentence,

but it did and she didn't mind. They were going to get married and have a son. A son; her smile faded

her son that man was going to kill him. She had to find James. Flying down the stairs she came face to face

With James. " Oh James what about Harry that man is going to kill him," she cried. Her heart

ached for the son she had yet to know.

"We have to go back," she said tugging on the front of his robes. "I don't think we can Lils" James told her

he knew how she was feeling, if they were back that meant his son had returned as well and now sat in a cell

not knowing what was going on. If he only knew how wrong he was. "We can use a time turner or something,

please James, let's go ask Dumbledore," she pleaded. It was worth a shot. They took off to Dumbledore's

office. Coming to the end of the stairs was Sirius and Remus "Have you seen the headmaster" James asked

quickly "Whoa, Harry what happened?" Sirius asked concerned. "Harry?" You know Harry" James looked

surprised.

Sirius eyed James with suspicion, "Why wouldn't I know Harry?" he said, "He's my son and I just found out

about him myself" James replied "Bloody hell, is it you James" Remus said. "Wait, your saying Harry was

Here?" Lily gasped, "I must have switched with Harry" James said as he realized what must have happened.

"Yeah, Harry was you and Hermione was Lily" Sirius added. "But who's Hermione" James asked.

Remus shrugged "Harry's girlfriend" he answered. "His what?" they said together.

"Look this can wait till later" cried Lily "Harry is in trouble, we must get to Dumbledore right away"

"What happened to Harry" Remus coughed "We just saw Dumbledore heading to his office"

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way," James yelled, pulling Lily behind him as his dashed down the steps.

The screamed the password, allowing the statue to move. Quickly the four students climbed the steps

after being filled in on everything Sirius and Remus planned on returning with them to save Harry.

to say he was surprised would have been an understatement as they four students burst through his office door.

it took everything he had to calm poor Fawkes down. "Good evening students" he began "Professor, we must

go help" all four of them began talking at once. "SILENCE" Dumbledore bellowed causing the kids to

stop talking abruptly. "One at a time" he chuckled, James stepped forward "Sir, Lily and myself have just

return from a different time" If he was shocked he didn't show it "Go on" he commanded

"Our son Harry is in trouble and we must go back and help him" James said "Please professor" Lily added

Dumbledore sat silent for a moment as he thought of everything they told him "Can you help us" they asked

hopeful eyes rested on the headmaster as he studied them long and hard. "I think I may have an answer"

he finally said. Standing up he made a move for his pocket, pulling out his wand he sighed, "Now I must

ask you to look at the end of my wand," he explained carefully. The four watched Dumbledore's wand

waiting for something to help them. "Forgive Me," he whispered "_Obliviate"_

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus each stood at Dumbledore's desk blinking, neither were quite sure how or why

they were there "Well I dare say congratulations to you both" he beamed at Lily and James. "Excuse me

Professor" Lily said, "You came here to tell me you two are in love and I must say I'm delighted in knowing

I won't see anymore pranks" he chuckled. James put his arm around Lily as they laughed. "I believe it's time

for dinner" Remus informed the group "Ah yes shall we students" Dumbledore smiled. Dumbledore followed

them as the headed for the dining hall, he would always regret what he had just done. Harry had to be erased

from their minds whether he agreed with it or not. Wherever Harry was he just hoped he was safe.

There you go please review good or bad Chapter 23 will be out soon and it's the last one... till then bye


	23. Death and Peace come at last

Thank you for your reviews. This story was fun and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it.

This is the final chapter and I hope you all like it as well. I'm starting a new story

Called A Little Secret Among friends if you would like to check it out.

Well once again please review good or bad.

Chapter 23- Death and Peace comes at last 

Harry needed a plan, and not just any plan but a good one. He knew it was only a matter of time

before Voldemort came. Hermione was the real problem; he had to get her out of here.

If only he could get word to Dumbledore, everything would be so much easier. Frustrated and

tired he leaned back, struggling to get comfortable, as his robes seemed to be slightly heavy.

Feeling the bulge from the pocket, Harry frowned How on earth could he carry something that

large without noticing it? Reaching into his pocket his fingers brushed across a silken

fabric. Harry gasped it was his invisibility cloak; All the times he disappeared under it,

he didn't even need to see it.

His dad must have used it. He smiled as the oddest realization came over him. This would be the

second time his father gave him the cloak, each time after death. Silently thanking his dad Harry

called to her "Hermione" he said rather quickly. Looking up startled "What?" Grinning he

pulled the cloak from his pocket "I have my cloak; my dad must have used it" he explained.

It was if her prayers had been heard, she was excited. They finally had a way to escape "Harry,

We can use it to get out of here" "No" said Harry grimly. "No! What do you mean No?" she

said at once. "I want you to use it," he said "We are not doing this again," she groaned.

Truth be known he didn't want to go that route either but there was no other choice, sighing

heavily Harry grabbed her hands "Listen to me, I have an idea; I want you to wear the cloak

and sit by the door. When someone comes I will alert him or her to your escape" he said.

"Once I get them to open the door, you slip out undetected, once you're out alert Dumbledore;

let him know where I am" his eyes pleaded for her to understand "I wont leave you here,

come with me" she begged as if her life depended on it "You know I cant do that," he said

clearly annoyed "Promise me Mione, that you'll run once you have the chance. I beg of you

don't return; stay at Hogwarts where it's safe"

"I won't leave you Harry I can't" "PROMISE ME DAMN IT" he yelled, causing her to turn

away from him. He felt bad for yelling at her, but she just wasn't listening to him. Not that

she ever really had before. "I can't fight him when I'm worried for your safety" Harry grabbed

her shoulders, shaking her slightly, his emerald eyes begging for her to promise. He needed

her to say the words. Hanging her head in defeat she sighed "Okay I promise" she whispered.

Taking her into his arms he trembled with relief. "I won't die Mione," he told her

"I have too much to live for"

He was shocked, what if the girl spoke the truth? Could she really be Lily Evans, the same

woman who foolishly stood in his way all those years ago. To anyone else it would have

Sounded preposterous, but he knew of magic that could make it possible.

She had even called the boy James. Voldemort had no proof other than the fact he just knew.

Lily and James Potter were locked in his cell. A smile curled the corners of Voldemort's

Mouth. He continued to stare into the fireplace, twirling his wand idly. He was finally going

To get what he so rightly deserved. He was going to return to full power by killing Harry

Before he had the chance to live. Killing the Potter's now insured a Harry free future.

Feeling tired Harry rested his head upon the bars. A clicking noise echoed down the hall.

"Someone's coming" Hermione whispered, Harry stood up, suddenly wide-awake.

"Are you sure?" "Positive" said Hermione shifting herself behind Harry "If we're going to

do this, it has to be now," he whispered. Hermione just nodded her head as Harry placed the

cloak over her body.

Harry bent down where Hermione sat waiting and whispered, "Make haste, love. And be safe"

There was no response as he backed away toward the back end of the cell. This was it, if his

plan went off without a hitch, he would finally fulfill the prophecy and for the first time

Harry panicked. What if he couldn't defeat him? Surely someone with years, decades of

magical knowledge wouldn't easily be defeated.

Hermione watched him closely behind the cloak; she knew he would be mad at her for

changing the plans, but he would thank her later. Harry didn't know she had a plan of her own.

she would simply make Harry think she left, and then once Voldemort showed his face she'd

hit him a curse. It was fool proof, Hermione grinned, she truly was the brightest witch after all.

Harry looked up as Bella walked in front of the cell door. Anger flooded his veins as he stared

at the woman who had killed Sirius. Spending time with him this past week opened old wounds.

He wanted to kill her right then and there, but he restrained the urge, glancing at the corner

where Hermione patiently waited unseen. Bella's eyes narrowed as she glanced around the cell.

The girl was gone, she looked around in disbelief, she was here when they brought the boy

Down. "Where is the girl?" she screeched in panic. Harry smirked, she was scared and he knew

it. Scared of Voldemort most likely.

"Where is she hiding?" she spat at Harry "She left" Harry said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"That's impossible" her mouth tightened "There is no way out of here" her voiced quivered

as if she didn't believe her own words. Harry smiled sweetly, this was it, shrugging again he

sighed "Look she escaped, then again don't take my word for it. Check the cell if you'd like"

"I'm sure he's going to be mad at you regardless" upon hearing this, Bella's face paled.

The boy was right; Voldemort wouldn't be so forgiving if she let the girl escape. She had to

make sure the girl wasn't truly gone. Bella opened the cell door aiming her wand at Harry

as she slowly entered the room. "One move and I'll hex you," she hissed. Harry watched the cell

door move gently and let out a deep breath. Hermione had done it. She was out, she would be

safe at Hogwarts.

Bella quickly turned around as the cell door creaked, "You fool, where is she?" worry covered

her face "Your worried about what your master will do to you?" he chuckled. "You wont have

to worry much longer. I'm here to kill him" even with possible wrath of Voldemort on her mind,

Bella couldn't help but laugh "The Dark lord will finally be rid of you soon." She spat

"I dare say I will soon have the pleasure of never meeting Harry Potter," said a voice around the

corner. Neither Harry nor Bella spoke as Voldemort walked slowly through the cell opening,

grinning like the mad man he was. "You see?" he whispered, "Your son became my undoing

all those years ago. Killing you insures Harry won't be born" There was an odd red gleam in

his hungry eyes as he circled Harry, a predator stalking his prey.

Harry frowned, Voldemort must have known about James and lily, but they were gone now.

Wouldn't he be surprised when he realized it was to late? "You to late Voldemort" Harry said

There was no fear in his voice as he freely spoke his name. "What?" he spat.

"My father is no longer with us, he has returned to his own time" Harry said smugly. "Sent

back with the power of love" Harry cried. "Love is not power you fool, love makes you weak"

Voldemort sneered with anger. He had to admit he was pissed, he had James and he let him go

a miscalculation on his part, but he had Harry and that was enough. The last of the Potters

Would die tonight. "Well,"

said Voldemort, smiling pleasantly; "It is just a mere flaw in my plan, never less I will be great

once more. "Voldemort," he said softly, "Is my past, present, and future Harry Potter and for

that you're going to die" as he drew out his wand.

His first sight of the spell was out the corner of his eye. Registering a flash of green heading

straight for him, Harry dodged quickly throwing himself to the ground. His spell lit the

corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind him flew open with such a force

it knocked Harry into the wall. Someone cried out before a soft thud was heard.

Then something happened that made Harry let out a long piercing scream heard by everyone.

Harry watched the cloak slowly slip from Hermione, leaving her visible before she fell to

The ground. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. It felt like hours before she finally landed.

Harry looked frantically over at his girlfriend, his cry was the cry of desolation and despair,

for his lovely Hermione was unconscious, her head tilted sideways at an awkward angle,

her skin deathly pale.

In that horrifying moment Harry thought Hermione was dead. Harry slumped back against the

wall. He had never felt so impotent in all his life, or so shocked. She didn't leave, she was

supposed to leave. Harry couldn't breath, as Hermione lay motionless at his feet. "Bella I do

believe the girl is gone now," Voldemort said lightly as he began to laugh. He laughed so hard

that the dark cell echoed as through twenty dark lords were laughing at once.

"Do you understand how powerful I am now?" he asked clearly amused. Harry looked up

they were no longer alone he noticed as death eaters entered, obviously coming to watch

him die. Harry didn't answer as he waited for Voldemort to stop laughing with his

courage mounting. He had finally taken everyone from him. Harry couldn't think

straight as the pain ripped through his heart. His parents were dead, Sirius was gone and now

Hermione. The future they were going to have played through his mind, each picture left him

clenching his fist at his side. Harry never felt such hatred in his life.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Voldemort's distant voice "Alone in this cell, forsaken

by his friends and love one's" he cast an unsympathetic glance over Hermione "Defeated by the

Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged" "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER" he seethed.

Aiming his wand for Voldemort he stood tall, anger was the only emotion fueling him now.

"You have taken everything from me" Harry hissed, "I have nothing else to lose" Glancing to his

right he noticed the short bald man inching toward Hermione. It didn't take long for Harry to

realize it was wormtail. The very man who started this mess, no feelings of empathy came as

He raised his wand " I SAID LEAVE HER, DAMN YOU TO HELL" narrowing his emerald eyes

he smirked in pure anger. The look that passed his eyes was the look of murder, the very look

of the man Harry despised. And that that moment he allowed the parts he inherited from

Voldemort to shine. Harry raised his wand and pointed it directly at Wormtail.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he screamed and once again the cell was engulfed in green light.

Harry turned around sharply to look at the fellow death eaters in the room. One by one

He screamed spells, he wanted them dead, he wanted them to feel the pain he felt.

"It makes no difference, in fact I prefer it this way, just you and me Potter, just you and me"

He raised his wand followed by Harry just as the cell filled with an eerie mist. For a split second

Both Voldemort and Harry, wands still aimed, stared, as Dumbledore emerged first followed

By Ron, Lupin and Arthur Weasley.

Then without thinking, without considering it, as though he had meant to do it all along,

Harry seized the priceless chance and lifted his wand "AVADA KEDAVRA" he yelled

releasing the anger and pain through the simple curse. There was a long piercing scream

and he was gone. He finally did it, the prophecy was complete, and Voldemort was dead.

Harry dropped his wand with a clatter and there was silence, dropping to his knees Harry glanced

at the bodies of the dead servants of Voldemort. He killed them all, he was sure he was going to

Azkaban and oddly he didn't care. He had nothing to live for now, sure Voldemort was dead and

The wizard world was safe, but it was Harry Potter who felt defeated.

Shaking all over, Harry forced his self to get up. Gathering up his wand he heard a muffled sob

Ron sat rocking Hermione's body in his arms. As Harry hurried toward her he raised his wand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER," he screamed causing Ron to eye him with surprise. Dumbledore

watched Harry with a sullen face.

. The boy had lost another person in his life, oh how he must have felt.

. Dumbledore placed a gently hand out to stop him. "Harry it's ok to be angry, you have every

right to be, but attacking Ron won't bring her back". Harry struggled to free himself for a few

minutes before breaking down "Sir, she was suppose to go Hogwarts" he gasped, "She wasn't

suppose to be here. Why didn't she listen?" he cried, "God forgive me, I couldn't save her"

The trip back to Hogwarts was a grueling one for Harry as Lupin carried Hermione's lifeless

body to the hospital wing. She was gone nothing could bring her back. Harry decided on the

way back that would leave the wizard world for good. He would welcome back the muggle

world with open arms. Staying here would just be a painful reminder of everything he lost.

The funeral was planned for tomorrow. Harry would make sure she had a beautiful tribute.

she deserved it and Harry and Ron saw to it. Ron still couldn't get over the fact he would

never see Hermione again, never have a row with her, and worse, missing the way she

would light up Harry's face every time she walked into a room. Luna walked in as they

stood by her bedside. Ron wanted to check on Harry, he hadn't left the hospital wing

Since they got here.

"Ronald, Harry, you should really get some rest" she said softly. Harry just continued to hold

Hermione's cold hand as Ron looked up "Not right now love, we need to be with her" he said.

Luna nodded "I understand, I'll come back in a little while" she said before walking out.

"We were going to get married" Harry said openly "Did you know that?" he asked causing

Ron to smile "I thought nothing less mate" Ron replied

"Listen, Ron I'm leaving after her funeral" Harry said as he placed Hermione's hand gently back

At her side, "Leaving where?" Ron looked taken back slightly as he waited for Harry to answer.

"I'm going back to the Dursley's" Harry said pinching the end of his nose, anticipating the

words he knew Ron was about to unleash on him. "Harry, the Dursley's are you mad?"

"You destroyed him, Harry, you don't need to ever return there" "Why?" he asked, "Come to

the burrow" he suggested. "I can't stay here Ron, not now. Hogwarts has been my home now

for six years" slightly taking a deep breath he forced himself to go on "This place, this world

was to be my home, our home, me and Hermione, don't you see?" "That can't happen now.

Ron I want to forget this part of my life". Raising his finger he glanced at Ron "I know it's a big

Chunk of my life, so do say it"

"I done with being a wizard, I want to die the way I came here, alone and a muggle"

Harry explained "But your not a muggle Harry, you're a wizard and a bloody good one too"

Ron said anything he could to change his mind. "What about me? Harry I'm your friend too"

Ron asked hotly "It will take some time, but I asure you I will contact you when I can"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was Harry would never know, for the

girl next to them moaned. Neither spoke a word as Hermione stirred. Her bemused eyes

traveled over Ron's shocked expression to Harry's tear streaked face. "Harry" she moaned

weakly as Ron jumped up "Madam Promfrey come quick" Ron yelled "its Mione she's

alive". Harry beamed as Ron's words filled his ears, he knew without a doubt it was the sweetest

words he would ever hear from Ron Weasley's mouth.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Harry demanded softly "I thought I lost you forever" "And I

thought the same that is why I couldn't leave," she whispered as she clutched his hand.

"What happened? Where's Voldemort" she asked suddenly remembering the last few moments

she witnessed before she fell unconscious. Harry spent the next ten minutes explaining to her

the defeat of the most feared wizard of all time.

Sometime later------ 

It had been a week since they had learned the very spell that cursed them was the very thing that

saved Hermione's life. According to Dumbledore, once Hermione and Lily switched back, their

bodies had not completely settled from the soul swap, and without a stable soul to destroy the

Spell simply put her in a deep sleep. Harry frankly didn't care how it happened, it was just glad

he had her back with him. There mere idea of her dead sent him into a mindless rage.

Hermione and Harry walked hand and hand to the lake. She had been released from the hospital

wing twenty minutes ago and in exchange for a quick trip to the lake she would rest and

continue to take it easy. Hermione stared out into the water as the sun began to set.

It was her favorite time to come here; smiling as Harry wrapped his arms around her slender

waist Hermione sighed, "We're finally free Mione" he whispered with great pride. Harry

grinned as the words sunk in. He could finally give her the future she so desperately wanted.

If only his mum and dad could see him now he thought with slight sadness, but he knew where

ever they were, they were looking down on him with love and pride. "Let's go love, he said

as he led Hermione away from the lake. "You need your rest," he said softly as the made their

way back toward the castle. It was late as he lay on his bed, his fingers traced the three

faces staring back at him and he smiled. "What are you looking at prongs?" Sirius asked in

a sleepy voice "Nothing Padfoot" he whispered. Taking one last look at the picture James

focused on the image of the infant boy in their arms, James smiled back one last time at his

son "sleep well Harry" he whispered before placing the picture under his pillow and turned

out the light.

Well there it is the final chapter, hope you guys liked it and thank you to everyone who reviewed

My story, please review good or bad and I hope you come back to read my future works…


End file.
